The Last Valkier
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Complete ripoff of beauty and the beast!Harry has a happy life with his fiancee, until an ancient blonde Valkier decides he needs to carry on his bloodline.Very AU, No Hogwarts, Mpreg, Slash RWHP then DMHP COMPLETE
1. The Last Valkier

**The Valkier**

**(A beauty and the beast story)**

**This story was written by me but contains premises(plotlines) from another authors work, if you recognise elements of this story tell me the who wrote a similar story then I can mention them, but as it is a complete re-write do not be cruel and report it as plagarism coz its legally not as it only contains 30 percent of the original storyline!**

The day was ideal. The weather was pleasurable; the sun was blazing, but not too intense. The sky was not gloomy, but there were enough clouds to provide a generous amount of shadow. The air was breezy and balmy, but not sweltering just suitable. It was, overall, a nice, sun-drenched day. And viewing this nice, day, was a stone fortress on a hill, deep within a large wood.

Although the day itself was light, the fortress and the wood it resided in, was swathed in gloom. A horrifying dimness that never seemed to diminish.

Many of the trees surrounding the fortress were lifeless, and those that weren't still did not look in any way appealing. Anyone who dared to walk the wood's dirt trails would most likely find themselves lost in a short time. Lost until the beasts that occupied the trees made their move. Only those who already knew the trails could travel along them safely. Only those who inhabited the fortress.

There were many people who lived inside of the fortress, most of whom were servants to the fortress's master. The only residents who were not servants were the animals, four stallions, innumerable chickens and boars and the master himself. The animals lived mostly untroubled lives, other than the times when a boar or a chicken would be taken for fodder. The servants worked happily and without protest though wholly out of affection for their master's family.

The master was a natural Valkier a being much like a Vampyre that could walk in the daylight and was far from dead, they were a living breathing species. This particular Valkier was wealthy but though he owned such a sizeable fortress and had limitless servants attending to his every want and a parish of citizens in his dominion just at the edge of the wood, he was a long way from satisfied. His time with his parents had been very brief; by the time he reached the age of seven they met with a catastrophic end, the sun destroyed them, burning them to ash and leaving him abandoned to be reared by his servants. He had become resentful throughout the decades; on no account showing any worry or sympathy for the humanity around him. Though he actually did feel affection for and value each of his servants, he was swift to lose his tempter and spit out at them, always seeming to be irate with them all.

On the edge of the wood, the small parish dwelled in trepidation of the fortress and it's master. They never saw him, only a small band of his servants when they came to gather a sacrifice when he desired to feed. Though he never disturbed them other than for his feedings, they where always concerned that he would soon arrive and obliterate their community. Due to there dread, they always gave up one of their own to the fortress every time the Valkier wished to feed.

"Harry! Come back here!" Ron shouted. Ron was a strapping, robust lad of eighteen. He was Tall and strong, with bronzed skin, ruby red curls and striking sapphire eyes.

"You'll have to catch me!" Harry yelled back, running down the grassy knoll. Harry was also eighteen, but looked the utter reverse of Ron, slender with womanly curves. He was very small. With ashen skin, jet black hair and breath-taking bright sea green eyes. Harry was also a bearer.

A bearer was any male born with the capability of carrying offspring. Bearers were uncommon and seen more as female than truly male.

They were frequently required to take on the role of the female, becoming wives, cooking, wearing more feminine garments and of course bearing the offspring of their husbands.  
Ron hurried forward, finally managing to grasp his lover. They fell, rolling down the knoll into the spongy lawn at the bottom.

Harry tried to wriggle out of Ron's grasp, but was completely ensnared under the other bigger boy's weight.

"Caught you! " Ron said with a smirk, kissing Harry delicately.

"Yes you have indeed." Harry replied.

"Why did you run off in the first place?" Ron asked.

"I don't know . . .I guess it was just lots of fun." Harry sniggered.

Ron rolled over so that Harry was lying on his chest and held him closely, "You are as mad as a March hare."

Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder, "But you still love me even as mad as I am?"

"That I do, sweetheart, that I do."

"And I am so going to marry you." Harry stated.

" And we're going to be the happiest couple in the world." Ron replied.

"And one of these days, I'm going to give birth to your babies." Harry said.

"No, _our babies_." Ron corrected. " It does tend to take two."

Harry smiled, "Right. Our big pink beautiful babies!"

They relaxed together quietly, bathing in the welcoming sunbeams, chilled by the gentle wind.

The Hamlet they had settled in was unlike nearly any other place they knew about.

There were far more men than women yet the population was never in danger.

The Hamlet was a protected refuge for bearers, those who would be spurned or even executed in the outside world.

Although they feared the creature in the fortress above them, his presence sheltered them from those who would hurt them. Harry was pleased to know that he himself would be able to give birth to his own brood one day.

He had originally escaped from his father's hatred of him years ago.

Just a year after Harry moved into the Hamlet, Ron came there, searching for the tolerance that he knew only this Hamlet could give him. They had been in each other's pocket ever since they met.

"I love you more than anything in this world." Harry whispered.

"I love you more than that, Harry." Ron replied, kissing his lips softly.

"In less than three weeks, I'm going to be your wife." Harry laughed.

"And I'm going to be your husband, God! That sounds so strange doesn't it." Ron said.

Harry nodded, "Yes and we'll have kids."

"That's right . . .we'll have a fine-looking family. Every few days I'm going to go out and go hunting, then come home to you and our brood." Ron said.

"And we're going to have a feast together everyday."

We'll raise them to be lovely, affectionate people." Harry added.

Ron nodded, "We'll be the finest parents ever."

"Will we make love on our wedding night, Ron?" Harry asked innocently.

Ron smiled, "Yes, Harry, we will make love on our wedding night."

There was a lengthy stillness before Harry spoke again. "I'm frightened." He whispered.

Ron held him tighter, "Of what, beloved?"

"I . . .some of the others said that . . .it hurts the first time." Harry said.

"I will never injure you, Harry. Not now, not ever." Ron replied truthfully.

"But. . my father said that, he was just cruel okay" Harry trailed off.

"I know what that evil man said, Harry. And . . .I know it might be a little bit painful, Everything's going to be just fine. Complete." Ron said, kissing Harry tenderly.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too….again." Ron replied with a smile.

They rested there for what felt like an age, before Ron stood, keeping Harry in his arms.

"We should go before you get your lovely flowered shirt covered in grass stains."

Harry laughed, brushing some earth from his shirt,

"Right. I'm ready to go home."

Ron wrapped his arm around Harry and the petit boy rested his head on Ron's shoulder. They strolled joyfully back up the knoll and a tiny distance to their Hamlet.

"I'm famished." Ron said as they came nearer to their cottage.

"I'm a quite ravenous myself . . .I'll make dinner as soon as we get inside." Harry replied.

Ron kissed him on the nose; "No one can cook meat broth better than you, dearest. I could eat your delicious food forevermore."

"If you did that, then you'd get really really chubby." Harry commented.

"It's worth it for your cooking." Ron said.

Harry laughed as they walked through the Hamlet to their cottage. They both froze, staring in fear and alarm as they saw their cottage.

Most of the parishioners were congregated around the cottage, and in front of it was a large obsidian carriage, pulled by two enormous black stallions. There were two women and a man all dressed in black standing alongside the carriage. Filled with dread, Harry and Ron slowly made their way to their cottage.

"There they are! See, we told you they would be back soon!" Blaize, a tall muscular man with Black hair and brown eyes shouted.

"Yes, we see." One of the men said. He had deeply tanned skin and dark red hair with light brown eyes.

"What is happening?" Ron asked, though he had a suspicion he already knew.

The second man in black, looked at Harry, ignoring Ron.

"The time has come for the master's monthly feeding. Harry, you shall be escorted to the fortress so that he may have an sufficient quantity of nourishing blood."

"No!" Ron shouted. "No way, absolutely fucking never!"

"It's not a request, sir! Don't bother to try resisting, we'd like this to go as easily as possible." The woman said. She was pale with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what you're trying to do! That fiend in the fortress isn't coming anywhere close to Harry!" Ron yelled.

"P-please . . .there must be s-someone else . . ." Harry whimpered, clinging to Ron frantically.

"I'm sorry, but there is naught that can be done. You have been selected, and that's all there is to it." The woman said kindly.

"He's _not_ fucking going anywhere!" Ron stated angrily.

The brown haired man heaved a sigh, " The master needs to be fed."

"I don't fucking care!" Ron yelled. "I'll go up there and fucking kill him if he thinks he's going to hurt on my fiancée! Harry is not a meal! Leave us be! "

"If you decline to collaborate, the master will merely come here and take Harry with force." The blonde man said.

"Ron please, be rational!" Blaize shouted desperately. "We'll all be bloody killed!"

"No! I won't let you take Harry!" Ron yelled holding Harry tight to him.

All of the parishioners began to bellow at him, imploring him to give up Harry. Ron refused to give in, and began to back away with Harry in tow.

Harry lowered his head, "I'll have to go Ron, I don't want the people to suffer the wrath of the fortresses creature." Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"WHAT!" Ron asked.

"I'll have to go." Harry repeated.

"No!" Ron stared at him, wide eyed.

"Yes, Ron, I have to. I have to pay my dues I won't allow this Hamlet to be destroyed." Harry said.

"Harry! I love you don't I can't live without you" Ron had to hold back his tears.

Harry gazed up at him, his eyes blazing with his own tears.

"I love you too, Ron. You're my world . . .and I couldn't bare it if you got hurt. This . . .this is what I have to do. For you."

Ron pulled him into a firm embrace. "I love you, Harry. I can't lose you."

"I love you too, Ron. It's my turn to keep you safe. And this is the only way." Harry whispered.

Ron knew there was naught he could say to alter Harry's point of view. He kissed him, trying to express all of the devotion and love he experienced for Harry in what he knew would likely be their finishing kiss.

"I love you so much more than I could ever say. I'll never love anyone else."

" I love you too." Harry was then unwillingly pulled out of Ron's embrace, by fortress's servants.

"Come then." The woman said, dragging Harry into the carriage.

The man got in without a sound and before Ron knew what to do, the carriage vanished. He fell to his knees, crying. His love, his Harry was gone.

Harry bawled loudly as he waited for his destiny.

When he had arrived at the fortress, his wrists had been bound forcefully together and he had been blindfolded. They took him to the utmost room of a fortress tower, and made him wait on a cold stone floor. He had no way of perception how long he'd been there, but he believed it must have been an eternity.

He stiffened, his heart hammering as he heard the creaking door unlock.

He felt icy hands trace over his shoulders, a pair of frozen lips at his neck. " Just how old are you bearer?"

Harry trembled as the wintry breath hit his skin.

"Eighteen."

"Mmm . . .so young," Draco said, licking his neck, "and childlike."

"Just hurry up and do it." Harry whimpered, his body quivering.

The other laughed, "You're in such a rush bearer, yet you're inconsolable?"

"I'd rather be dead than be in this hellhole." Harry whispered daringly.

"Oh really? And why is that? What do you have to live for down in that pathetic Hamlet?"

"Ron." Harry whispered.

He flinched at the spiteful laugh that echoed through the room, "So predictable. You humans are all the same. Germs of the earth . . .you try to justify your futile little lives with tales of love. You are naught but sustenance for superior beings."

"That's an absolute lie!" Harry cried.

"Oh but its isn't. Do you really believe that Ron could ever love you?"

"He does! He loves me and I love him and nobody will ever change that!"

"Love isn't real."

"Shut up! When the hell have you ever been in love? You could _never_ comprehend love!" Harry shouted, crying harshly.

Another dark cackle permeated through the room, "Wretched little human."

Harry sobbed as the blindfold was taken off. He found himself staring into a large pair of arctic silver eyes. The man had pallid almost chalky flesh and white blonde hair, if it weren't for his eyes you would insist that he was an albino.

The cold eyes widened and melted to warmth for a brief moment and he gasped inaudibly.

"Such fathomless beauty." He whispered too low for Harry to hear.

He didn't say another word as he leaned in, pressing a long slow kiss to Harry's neck. Harry let out a soft breath.

He whimpered as he felt Draco's smooth, snow-white fangs penetrate his soft skin. It felt strange, having his blood drained from him. He rapidly felt faint and lightheaded, and the room began to spin. His vision became misty and dark, and he would have fallen if Draco hadn't been grasping him tightly.

Draco tenderly extracted his fangs from Harry's neck and cautiously laid him down. He lapped his tongue over the puncture wounds, healing them entirely.

He didn't understand why he wasn't simply allowing Harry to bleed to death like all the others. He just didn't know why he refused let Harry die, but he felt a curious compulsion to let him live. He wanted to shelter him.

Draco stood and looked over him. He was still crying faintly, shifting in and out of consciousness. Without a word he left, walking down the stairs.  
"Is he dead now master shall we bury him?  
"No Hermione There . . .there is no corpse to dispose of. He still lives." Draco said.

"Oh? Going to finish up later then?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head, "I want him alive."

."I see . . .for how long?" A young man with dark blonde hair and brown eyes questioned.

"I cannot tell you." Draco replied.

"The boy Harry is a bearer, he is able to conceive. Have you considered that maybe you could bestow upon him your children?" The man asked.

"Of course I have! I do require an heir." Draco snapped.

Old Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it!. You may be my master, but I broughtyou up. And you're going to have to work damn hard to get that boy to trust you enough to make love to him"

"How am I supposed to love or make love to a . . .a HIM? I mean, he is the most stunning person I've ever laid eyes on, I can impregnate him but I can't fall in love with him!" Draco said.

"Not with your 'personal skills' you wont!" Hermione replied.

"Well he's going to be with us for a time, you should offer him a more cozy room. Let him know he's not just here to be a snack." Neville said.

"Ok that makes sense." Draco said. "But there's no way I can fall in love with a human! What could we ever, ever have in common?"

Old Pansy put her hands on her hips, looking at him sternly, "You both need Love."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy my version of the story**

**Have fun**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	2. The Fortress

**The Last Valkier**

Draco didn't respond to old Pansy's comment. He just stared at her for a mere moment, then stormed out of the room. He made his way down the halls and back up to the tower, where Harry was lying on the cold stone floor, crying into his arms. Draco cleared his throat, and the boy looked up at him.

"Just kill me please?! Do you take satisfaction in my distress?" He questioned, tears flooding down his cheeks.

"I'll escort you to your chamber." Draco replied, unsure what else to say.

Harry stared at him for a moment, "My chamber? But . . .I thought . . ."

"You really want to stay in this ice cold tower?" Draco questioned.

"No . . ."

"Then come with me."

Harry got off the table, walking unsteadily over to where Draco stood. Draco reached down, and grabbed the rope around Harry's wrists and tore it away. Harry gasped softly as the rope stung his skin slightly. Draco turned away from him and began walking down the stairs. Harry followed silently, allowing his tears to slide down his face. As they walked down the long hallway, Neville stepped into the hall and began to walk along side them.

He leaned over to Draco, whispering so Harry couldn't hear, "Say something to him."

Draco searched his mind for something to say. "I uh . . .hope you'll like it here."

Harry didn't reply, just kept his head down and continued to follow in silence. It took everything Neville had not to smack himself in the head. He nudged Draco slightly, urging him to keep talking. Draco finally got a vague idea of what to say.

He took in a deep breath, "My fortress is your home now, so you may go anywhere you want within the gates. Except for my private quarters in the west wing."

"Uh .-alright." Harry wasn't sure what else he could say.

Neville shook his head and sighed, then took off down a different hallway. Draco and Harry continued forward until they reached a large door at then end of the hall. Draco pulled it open and stepped to the side to allow Harry to enter. 

"If you need anything, my servants will tend to you." He stated.

Before Harry could reply, Draco closed the door and left. Harry looked around the room; it only took a moment for him to see it was about the same size as his entire cottage. The walls and carpet were all dark green.

On the left wall there was a large wooden wardrobe and a full body mirror rimmed with gold. There was a window built into the wall, covered by green curtains matching the floor and walls. On the far wall there was a vanity table and a chair. A few feet away from the table there was a set of large glass doors with their green curtains open, leading out to a beautiful balcony with potted flowers lining its stone railing.

Harry didn't pay any attention to any of the room's details. He was focusing only the large four poster canopy bed; the back of its headboard was pressed against the right wall and its drapes were also dark green.

He walked to it on shaky legs, stumbling slightly. He pulled the drapes open, find a large green blanket and fluffy, soft-looking pillows. He threw himself onto the bed and began to cry again. He buried his face in the pillows, eventually crying himself to sleep.

Late the next afternoon Harry awoke to find himself wrapped up in the blankets. He assumed one of Draco's servants had moved him during the night. He got up out of the bed, to discover that he was completely naked. He walked around for a moment, finding that he was not in any pain; no one had taken advantage of him in his sleep.

He sighed heavily and walked over to the glass doors. He pushed one open and stepped out onto the balcony. Slowly he made his way to the edge and looked around him; the drop was too far for him to survive. There was no chance of running away. And even if he could jump, he realized, he wouldn't be able to get through the wood. He was trapped.

Sighing, he walked back into the room and closed the glass door behind him. He glanced at himself in the vanity's mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, and he was overall a complete wreck. He sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, having no idea what else to do. He looked up again a few minutes later when the door opened. Old Pansy and Hermione entered the room, both carrying a bundle of clothing.

"Oh good, you're already up!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Old Pansy asked.

"Um . . .k-kind of . . ." Harry replied.

"Don't worry, it'll get easier once you get used to being here." Hermione said.

"And . . .h-how long will that be?" Harry asked.

"Probably for the rest of your life. The master has no plans to kill you . . .not at this point anyway." Hermione answered.

"Hermione hush." Old Pansy said, walking over to Harry. She set the clothing in her arms down on the bed and smiled at him, "Master had us spend half the night going through the wardrobes of all his ancestors.

After all, you can't be expected to stay in that one shirt and trousers for the rest of your life. It took a long time, but we finally managed to gather every bit of clothing that is the proper size."

"It took a long time, but we ended up with plenty of shirts and trousers for you." Hermione added with a bright smile.

Harry didn't know what to say. Why would Draco order his servants to gather clothes for him? Why didn't Draco want to kill him anymore? And why was he being treated as though the fortress was his own?

What was going on? He just couldn't understand.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Um . . .uh . . ." Harry didn't know how to answer.

"Hermione why would you even ask that? Poor dear has no idea what's even going on." Old Pansy said. "It's quite simple, dear; the master seems to have taken a liking to you. I can't really blame him, you're a lovely boy. I suppose there was just something about you that made him want to get to know you."

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know for sure." Old Pansy replied. "But if there is anything we could do to make your stay more comfortable, anything at all, just ask. We're more than happy to serve you."

"Oh . . ." Harry blushed slightly as his Stomach growled.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you've slept right through lunch . . .you'll have to wait until dinner." Old Pansy said.

"Um . . .w-when will that be?" Harry asked.

"It should be ready in a little while." Hermione answered. "In the mean time . . .perhaps you'd like a tour of the fortress?"

"Oh . . .uh . . .alright." Harry replied.

"Well, first things first. Let's get you all cleaned up." Old Pansy said, helping Harry to his feet. "Hermione, pick something out for him to wear and put everything away into his wardrobe."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then."

Old Pansy led Harry to a door in the corner of the room that he hadn't notice before. She opened it to reveal a luxurious white marble bathroom. In the center of the floor there was a large circular tub. Old Pansy walked over to it and turned it on. Harry watched as the tub was filled and steam slowly filled the room.

"Come on now." Old Pansy said, extending her hand to help him in.

Harry allowed her to lower him into the tub and found himself sighing in contentment at the relaxing water. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a warm soapy cloth run lightly down his arm. He allowed himself to relax as Old Pansy washed him. His mind wandered back to Ron; he'd have loved this. Harry suddenly began crying again at the thought of being separated from his beloved Ron.

"Oh what's the matter, dear?" Old Pansy asked.

"I . . .P- Ron. . .I'm never going to see him again!" Harry cried.

"Shh, it's alright. Don't cry, dear." Old Pansy whispered soothingly.

"H-how can it b-be al-r-right?" Harry sobbed.

"Everything will work out in the end, you'll see. You just need to stay strong and live your life." Old Pansy replied.

"D-do you th-think I'll ever get to s-see Ron again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know . . .I suppose if you truly are meant to be, then yes. But everything will be alright, don't worry." Old Pansy answered.

Harry sniffled, "Th-thanks."

"Don't worry about it, dear." Old Pansy said, lightly kissing the top of Harry's head.

By the time Old Pansy finished washing him he had stopped crying. She helped him out of the tub and wrapped him up in a big white fluffy towel. When he was dry they walked back into the bedroom. Hermione was gone, but there was a dark red silk shirt and black trousers with braces laid out on the bed. Old Pansy pushed Harry in front of the mirror, then grabbed the clothes off the bed.

"Just let me take care of this, dear. It'll be easier that way." She said.

Harry gave a slight nod, "Alright."

He allowed Old Pansy to pull the trousers onto him and button up the shirt, pulling the braces over his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror as Old Pansy straightened the open collar .

Old Pansy smiled and patted him lightly on the shoulder. He looked over himself carefully. The shirt fit him perfectly; it had long sleeves but the trousers were a little tight on his rounded hips, they where not made for the curveaceousness of a bearer.

He couldn't help but smile at himself. His smile faded quickly though, as he thought of how Ron would have loved to see him.

"Don't worry, dear. Just remember, it'll work out in the end." Old Pansy stated knowingly. "Now come along, let me show you the fortress before dinner."

Harry nodded and followed Old Pansy out of the room. He didn't know what to expect, he only hoped that his nightmare would end soon.

* * *

**Did you like it? Suit you sir?**

**Good!**

**Flames make baby Jesus cry**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	3. Loved

The Last Valkier

"Through that door is the courtyard, but I'll show you the outside another time. I'm afraid it's rather cold today and you haven't completely recovered from the loss of blood just yet." Old Pansy said as she and Harry walked down a long corridor.

"Alright then." Harry replied.

She had been showing him the fortress since they left his room. Harry found that it was even larger than it appeared. They walked along, Old Pansy explaining what each hall was and where each door led. Harry knew that it would take a long time for him to memorize the entire fortress.

"And that," Old Pansy said as they reached a large door at the end of the corridor, "is the library."

Harry suddenly perked up, "A library?"

"Yes dear . . .a library with . . .well, just about every book ever." Old Pansy replied with a smile. "You like to read?"

"Yes, ma'am, very much." Harry said politely.

"Oh aren't your so sweet. Just Old Pansy, dear."

"Oh . . .OK. Um . . .may I please see the library?" Harry asked.

"Of course, dear." Old Pansy said.

As she began to push the door open, Neville came over to them, "I'm here to announce that dinner is served."

"Alright then. You'll have to see the library another time." Old Pansy said.

Harry looked disappointed, "Oh . . .OK."

"Come along." Old Pansy said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down the corridor.

They walked until they stood outside a pair of large wooden doors. Old Pansy pushed them open, revealing a beautiful dining room. The wooden floor was polished so that Harry could almost see himself in it. The stone walls were well kept with candles hooked into them. They were the only light, as dark blue curtains completely covered every window. In the center of the room was a long table that could easily fit twenty people. Draco stood by the head of the table, talking to a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Come on, dear." Old Pansy said, pulling Harry over to them. Harry kept his head down as they walked, not wanting to look at Draco again.

"Thank-you, Neville. That'll be all." Draco said. The man nodded and left.

"Well, I think I should leave you two alone." Old Pansy said, sitting Harry down next to the head of the table.

Draco sat down as she left. Harry looked at the plate in front of him; a roasted chicken leg, mashed potatoes, peas, and carrots. Next to his plate was a glass filled with red wine, and there were plates of extra food around them. Glancing at Draco's plate, Harry found their meals were identical. Draco paid no attention to Harry and picked up his chicken leg, biting into the chicken mercilessly. He ate without having any consideration as to what he looked like, and he looked savage.

Harry picked up his fork and knife, cutting a small piece off of his chicken and eating it slowly. Draco stopped eating, and watched as Harry forced himself to suppress his hunger and eat politely.

"There's no one here to impress." Draco said suddenly. "I know you must be hungry."

Harry didn't need anything else; he dropped the fork and knife and picked up the chicken leg. Unintentionally imitating Draco, he bit into it savagely, just trying to get as much food into his stomach as he could. Once he finished devouring the chicken, he picked up the glass of wine and drank half of it. He paused for a moment, then picked up his fork again. He ate his potatoes, peas, and carrots calmly. He felt that having good manners was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Feel better?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Well I'm not hungry anymore, if that's what you mean." Harry replied.

"That's good." Draco stated. He just couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Why? What do you care?" Harry questioned boldly.

"If I want you to die, I'll do it myself." Draco stated.

"Why don't you want me to die?"

"I just don't."

Harry knew he wouldn't get a better answer, so he remained silent as he slowly finished his meal. When he was done several of Draco's servants returned to clear the table. They him out of the room and down another hall. He was taken into another bathroom and given the chance to clean himself up a little bit. Harry couldn't help but notice how they all seemed to be smiling at him excitedly.

They brought him through another large wooden door, into a luxurious sitting room. The room was dark; the only light came from the grand fireplace built into the far wall. The carpet was dark blue, and so were the curtains covering the windows. In front of the fireplace was a dark green armchair with red roses patterned over it. Against the left and right walls were two long couches, both matching the chair. There was a big black dog sitting by the chair, wagging his tail happily as his ears were scratched by the person sitting in the chair.

"You can go and lie down if you'd like." A pale woman with blonde hair and blue eyes said, pushing Harry towards the couch on the left.

Harry slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, unsure what else to do as the woman left. He glanced over to the chair, and as he expected, saw Draco sitting there. In one hand he held a red covered book, and the other was busy petting his dog. Harry was tempted to ask what Draco's book was about, but he was far to afraid to disturb him. He sighed, lying down on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, watching as the flames made the shadows dance, and began to lose himself in thought.

He thought about everything that had happened. He had been given to Draco as a supply of healthy blood. Draco had taken the blood, but hadn't killed him. Instead, he had given him a comfortable room, nice clothes, and good food. Harry couldn't understand any of it.

He thought about Ron. He knew that his lover would have adored seeing him in such a fine and beautiful shirt . Ron would've loved to sleep in such a soft bed and not have to worry about hunting for food. Harry missed the other man desperately. He wanted nothing more than to go home and lie in his arms. He wanted his fiancé to be there to tell him that everything would be alright. He closed his eyes, letting silent tears make their way down his face.

For a long time both of them remained as they were, the only sound being the occasional crack of the fire. After a long while, Harry let out a frightened shout as something heavy dropped on top of him and something warm and wet attacked his face. Before he could figure out what was happening, the thing was pulled off of him. Harry looked up and saw Draco standing beside the couch. The dog was sitting in front of him, his head bowed miserably.

"Bad dog!" Draco scolded, shaking his finger at the animal. "You _know_ you're not supposed to jump on people! You're going straight outside!"

As the dog whimpered softly, Harry sat up. "No, it's alright! He just startled me is all."

Draco stared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes. "Humans." He muttered, walking back to his chair. "Suit yourself."

Harry watched as Draco sat down continued reading his book. Harry looked down at the dog, who had licking his hand apologetically. Harry smiled softly and laid himself down, curling up on his side. He began to gently scratch the dog's ears, letting out a soft giggle as the dog leaned into his touch and wagged his tail happily.

Draco watched them both intently. He'd never seen his dog so excited about anyone. He wondered what it was about Harry that had the dog so affectionate. He decided then that if his precious dog liked Harry so much, he could certainly give him a try.

Harry sighed softly as he stared out off of his balcony. So far, his two week stay in the fortress had been more than confusing. While Draco remained quiet and distant, all of the servants had become rather friendly with him. Harry just couldn't figure out why they welcomed him so kindly. Wasn't he a prisoner? Unfortunately, none gave any answers other than "we've been waiting for someone like you."

He turned around as he heard his bedroom door opening, and smiled softly as Old Pansy and Hermione entered the room. It was the same routine every morning; Hermione picked a shirt out for him and Old Pansy would bathe him. He kept telling them that he could handle it himself, but they insisted that the loved to serve. He walked over to them, closing the glass doors behind him.

"Sleep well, dear?" Old Pansy asked.

"Better." Harry replied.

"Good. Now come on, it's a nice day out so I'll finally be able to take you out to see the gardens." Old Pansy said.

"OK."

"You're going to love them, Harry! It's so beautiful out there! More flowers than you'll ever see in your whole life!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry smiled, "I guess I'll have to see for myself."

He allowed Old Pansy to bring him into the bathroom, and slipped out of his white night shirt . When the tub had filled, Harry gently lowered himself in and relaxed as Old Pansy washed him. When she had finished, she wrapped him up in another fluffy white towel. Harry was slowly beginning to grow used to being taken care of.

"Oh how lovely! This shirt belonged to the master's father! I was only a little girl when he died, but he was such a sweet man." Old Pansy said, picking up the shirt and showing it to Harry.

It too was silk, Harry had come to find that almost all of them were, but it was deepest black and matched his hair. He couldn't help but smile as he allowed Old Pansy to dress him. When he was dressed she pulled him over to the vanity and sat him down.

"You are just too lovely to let your hair be such a mess." She said.

She picked up a brush of the table and began to straighten out Harry's hair, which was short and spiky and stuck out at odd angles. She brushed his hair carefully. Evening it out

"There now . . .that's better. Now come along, dear, let's get out there." Old Pansy said.

Harry nodded, "OK then."

He followed her out of his room and down the hall. It was becoming increasingly easier for him to remember which hall led where. He couldn't help but gasp as they stepped out into the gardens.

"Oh wow . . ." He whispered.

The ground was covered in bloomed flowers of every color, only separated by cobblestone walking paths. There were countless weeping willow trees surrounding the out edges of the garden, and several waterways that all led to a gorgeous stone fountain in the very center. It truly was a magnificent site.

"Isn't it simply marvelous, dear?" Old Pansy asked.

"Breathtaking . . ." Harry replied, looking around.

As Old Pansy showed him around the garden, they were greeted by Cilla and Marcus, the fortress's gardeners. They both had darkly tanned skin from working in the sun all day, but while Cilla was blonde with green eyes, Marcus had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, what do you think of our little garden, Harry?" Marcus questioned.

"It's beautiful . . .I can't even describe it!" Harry exclaimed.

Cilla laughed gently, "We do our best."

They showed him around, pointing out the different flower types and how they were properly taken care of. They demonstrated how much water each plant got and explained the differences between each. Harry had never known that keeping so many flowers could be so challenging. After a long while he began to grow hot and tired, and chose to rest in the shade beneath one of the willow trees.

He rested his head against the trunk of the tree as he sat, lazily watching clouds float by. Harry found that, although it appeared to be surrounded by darkness, the fortress could be very bright during the day. Inside, of course, the light was always kept out by the curtains, or else it would spell disaster for Draco. He laughed softly as he felt a sudden weight in his lap, and the dog's warm, wet tongue attacked his face again.

"Hello there, Padfoot." He said, petting the dog.

Padfoot wagged his tail excitedly and barked with enthusiasm. He couldn't fully understand why there was someone else suddenly living in his home, but he certainly enjoyed it. Not that his master ever neglected or hurt him, but Padfoot welcomed the extra attention.

Harry laid there quietly with Padfoot resting in his lap. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the sun had begun to set. He looked around, finding that Marcus and Old Pansy were almost out of his view, while Cilla was still nearby him. Upon seeing that he was awake, she smiled cheerfully and waved. Harry stood, unintentionally knocking Padfoot out of his lap.

"Sorry, Padfoot." He said, patting him lightly on the head.

The dog seemed to snort, then curled up in the shade. Harry laughed quietly, then walked over to where Cilla was plucking weeds out of the flower beds.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Oh . . .a few hours. Don't worry about it. Dinner's almost ready, so you can go back in if you'd like." Cilla replied.

"If it's alright, I'd like to stay out here for a little while longer." Harry said.

"OK then . . .I'll call you when dinner's ready. Just don't go trying to run away." Cilla replied.

"I won't, I promise." Harry stated.

He walked back over to the tree and sat down. He gently stroked Padfoot's soft fur, laughing when the dog shifted his position so Harry could rub his stomach.

_"Harry. . ."_

Harry looked up at the sound of his name, but found that Cilla was still busy pulling weeds. He shrugged it off and went back to petting Padfoot.

_"Harry . . ."_

Again Harry could not locate whom ever was calling his name. He stood and walked around the trees, still finding no one.

"Is someone there?" He questioned.

_"Come here, Harry."_

"Where are you? _Who_ are you?" Harry asked.

He walked towards the source of the sound as he heard his name being called over and over again. He walked for a moment, until he reached a metal gate that led into the dark wood. Harry was not allowed in the wood, nor did he want to walk through it. Like the people in the Hamlet, he too was afraid of what it held. But the strange voice seemed to be calling him to it. As much as he wanted to turn around, he couldn't stop himself from walking toward the gate.

_"Come, Harry, come here. Come on, Harry . . ."_

"W-what do you want?" Harry questioned.

_"Come here, Harry. Come closer."_

As much as he tried to resist, Harry had to walk forward. He wanted to run back into the fortress, but his feet just wouldn't listen. He opened the gate and walked into the wood, following the voice as it called him. He turned his head when he head Padfoot barking frantically, but was terrified to find he could no longer even see the gate. Helpless to do anything else, he continued to walk in the direction in which he was being called.

Harry walked, his heart pounding, until he reached a small clearing in which three men rested. Sitting on the left there was a short but muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes. The man sitting on the right was the same size and had the same build, but was blonde with brown eyes. The man in the middle was standing, and was very tall and thin with red hair and green eyes. They were all dressed in all black.

"Hello, Harry." The man in the middle said.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" Harry questioned.

As his companions laughed darkly, the red haired man walked over to Harry and draped his arm around him. "Why, I was calling you. Didn't you hear?" The man grinned, revealing two sharp fangs.

Harry gasped in fear and realization, but was unable to move.

"Y-yes, but . . ."

"Hush." The man said, pulling Harry into a tight hug. "There's no need to be frightened."

Harry tried to pull away, but found the man's grasp to be far too strong. His knees started trembling as he suddenly found himself staring into the man's eyes; they almost seemed to glowing. He felt strange . . .peaceful almost. He laughed and suddenly relaxed, falling into the man's embrace.

"Boys," he said, turning to his companions, "dinner is served."

Cilla pounded desperately on Draco's bedroom door, hoping he was already awake. She couldn't have been angrier with herself for not paying attention to Harry.

"Master! Master, please, open the door!" She cried.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco opened the door, "What is it, Cilla?"

"I-it's Harry. . .he . . .he's gone." Cilla said.

_"What?"_

"I'm so sorry, master! I only had my back to him for a few minutes! I thought he would be fine just sitting there with Padfoot, but he's gone!" Cilla explained.

"Where is he?" Draco demanded angrily.

"I'm so sorry . . .he went into the wood . . .I'm pretty sure he was lured out there." Cilla replied.

"How long ago?" Draco asked.

"J-just a few minutes ago." Cilla answered.

Draco walked passed her and down the hall, "I'll get him myself."

He rushed down the hall and out into the gardens. Quickly, he made his way around the fortress to the barn, where Marcus was getting a big brown stallion ready.

"I promise you, master, there's no stallion alive faster than Remus. I-"

"I know my own stallions, Marcus." Draco interrupted. "Now get out of the way so I can go and bring Harry back here."

"Y-yes, of course." Marcus said, stepping aside.

Draco mounted the stallion, then headed out into the wood to search for Harry. It wasn't too long before he could hear a soft laugh, and he immediately took off toward it.

It was only a few minutes before he reached the clearing. Draco climbed off his stallion, and looked into the clearing.

There were four people sitting in the clearing; Harry, and his captors. Harry was curled up in the red haired man's lap, laughing madly as he whispered into his ear. Draco could see at once that Harry had been hypnotized, and he couldn't stand it. He never liked having such a power; it was a low and dirty trick that not even he would stoop to.

"You're such a pretty boy, Harry." The blonde man said.

Harry laughed again, "You're too sweet to me, Douglas. Ron won't like it."

"Ron's not here." Douglas said, stroking Harry's thigh.

"Now, now." The red haired man said, pushing Douglas's hand away. "You heard what Harry said. Ron won't like it."

"Duke, you're such a nice guy! You're so nice!" Harry exclaimed.

"He is? That's weird." The brown haired man stated.

"Shut up, Blake!" Duke snapped. "Excuse him, Harry. He doesn't know how to contain himself."

Again Harry laughed, "He's funny. You're all funny!"

"That's nice. But you'll have to go now." Duke said.

"Aw, but this is fun Why do I have to go?" Harry asked.

"Because we're hungry." Duke replied. "Unless you'd like us to eat you."

Harry burst into another fit of laughter, "OK!"

"Unless you wish to die, you'll release him this instant." Draco said, stepping into the clearing.

"Well, lookey here! It's the fortress master. Out to join us common folk?" Douglas laughed.

"That boy belongs to me." Draco stated.

"So what? He seems quite happy with us. Aren't you, Harry?" Duke kissed Harry's neck, licking the soft flesh.

"I'm warning you; get away from him." Draco said.

"Uh . . no. His blood smells so _good_." Duke replied. "I think we'll keep him . . .forever and ever. Got such a nice soft body . . .could be a great fuck if you ask me."

Draco glared, "Give. Him. Back."

"Come get him." Duke said, standing up with Harry in his arms.

Douglas and Blake stood as well, both ready to jump at Duke's order. Draco glared at them, trying to figure out a way to beat all three of them without Harry getting hurt.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Duke taunted.

"I'm just wondering why you need to use Harry as a shield. Can't fight on your own?" Draco questioned.

"Fuck you!" Duke snarled. He threw Harry back roughly, and Blake rushed forward to grab him.

The violent shove seemed to break the trance Harry was in, "Huh . . .w-what in the world . . .?"

"Shut up!" Blake snapped, keeping a tight grip on him.

"Hey! L-let go!" Harry cried, remembering what had happened.

Harry tried to break away from Blake's grip, but found it was far too strong. As a last resort, he bit down hard on Blake hand. Blake cried out in pain and released him. Choosing Draco as the lesser of two evils, Harry immediately ran towards him, stopping only when he was safely positioned behind him.

"Well . . .that's enough for me. I won't kill you three if you'll simply go; I have what I came for." Draco said.

"Fuck you!" Duke shouted again.

He ran towards them, attempting to hit Draco. Before he could land a single blow, Draco grabbed his head and twisted it around. Duke fell to the ground, dead.

"Duke . . .oh God, oh God, oh God! Let's get the fuck out of here!" Douglas shouted, turning and running away.

"Wait for me!" Blake yelled, running after him.

"Idiots." Draco muttered.

He turned back to Harry, who was staring wide eyed at Duke's dead body. Draco bit down on his lip for a moment, holding back all the anger that had formed. He had to remind himself that Harry hadn't intended to wander out into the wood; it wasn't his fault.

He sighed heavily, "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at him, shocked that he hadn't been yelled at or hit,

"Y-yes."

"Good. Let's go then." Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him back to where Remus was waiting for them.

He mounted the stallion himself, then pulled Harry into his lap. They trotted calmly back to the fortress. Harry rested against Draco's chest, tired and confused. He didn't understand why Draco hadn't hurt him or yelled at him for going into the wood. He didn't even understand why Draco had gone to save him at all. He could have just as easily allowed him to be used repeatedly by his captors until death. What value did he hold? Harry just didn't understand.

But, he couldn't deny that Draco had gone through the trouble of saving him. As much as he couldn't understand it, it had to have meant something. And if Draco cared enough to save him, the least Harry could do was give him a chance. He sighed softly, finally deciding it was time to let the past be the past. This was his life now, and he needed to accept him. He knew he could never forget Ron or stop loving him, but he still had live his new life.

"Thank-you." He whispered. "For saving me."

There was a long silence before Draco replied, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**more to come**

**lurve**

**Spiffy**

**Flames make me go mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	4. Found

"Ron. . .please, you have to eat something." Blaize said.

"Why? My love is gone . . .what is left for me?" Ron questioned.

During Harry's two-week absence, Ron had grown secluded and depressed. He refused to leave bed or eat, and the Hamleters had grown concerned. They understood that it was partially their fault that Ron was in such pain. Each of them took turns visiting him, making sure that he took proper care of himself.

"Stop saying that! What would Harry think if he saw you like this? Would he want you to simply give up?" Blaize asked.

"N-no . . .but he's . . .gone. Up in that horrible place . . .forever." Ron said.

"You cannot stop living, Ron. You know that he wouldn't want this. Harry loved you . . .he gave himself to the fortress so you could live, Ron. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain." Blaize replied.

"I know . . .I know." Ron said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Then you have to keep living." Blaize said.

"I just miss him so much . . .I love him." Ron whispered.

Blaize sighed, "I know you do . . .I miss him too, he was my friend. But we must learn to move on."

"I can't!" Ron sobbed. "I can't just keep moving on, knowing he's up in that place! All alone . . .scared and helpless. Suffering . . ."

Blaize sat beside his friend on the bed, and wrapped an arm around him. "Harry isn't suffering, Ron. He's . . .dead. You have to accept that."

"No he's not. I . . .I can't explain it, but I know he's alive. And he's trapped in that terrible place . . .and God knows what that . . .what that monster is doing to him!"

"Ron . . ." Blaize didn't know how to reply.

"It sounds crazy, but I know. Harry's is alive." Ron stated.

Blaize sighed in defeat, "Alright then . . .if that's what you believe. But please, Ron, you've got to start taking care of yourself."

Ron gave the softest of nods, "OK."

He sighed as Blaize handed him a bowl of soup. He ate slowly; the substance had lost its taste. All food had. Everything Ron ate felt like eating dirt. The only cooking he wanted was Harry's. The only voice he wanted to hear was Harry's. The only person he wanted to see was Harry. Ron missed his lover desperately. He just wanted to have him back; to hold him in his arms and live happily with him. He would have given anything just to have Harry back.

Ron stared out the window when he had finished his dinner. He wondered if Harry had eaten at all that day. He wondered how Harry was being treated. Were they hurting him? Was he being held in a dungeon? Ron let out a sob, as he thought of his precious Harry, cold and alone in the fortress. He prayed desperately that he was being treated well. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting Harry; he was so sweet and innocent. He didn't deserve to be in pain.

"I'll never see him again." He whispered.

"Hey . . .don't think like that. Everything's going to be alright." Blaize replied. "Look . . .maybe you should just get some sleep."

Ron sighed and nodded, "OK then."

He laid himself down and stared up at the ceiling. After a while he heard Blaize leave, and finally allowed himself to break down completely. He sobbed hysterically, wishing that Harry would return to him. He grabbed the blankets and piled them together, then held onto them as though they were Harry. He cried himself to sleep.

Harry kept his eyes on the table as he ate his dinner. He wasn't sure whether or not to be ashamed that he had been lured out so easily. From what he understood, it was nearly impossible for any human to resist when a talented Valkier used their hypnotic ability. Still, he got the feeling that Draco was angry with him for it.

"You need to be more careful." Draco stated suddenly. "If it happens again I might not get there in time to save you."

"I'm sorry. I'll stay in my room from now on if you'd like . . ." Harry trailed off. He didn't want to stay in his room; he hated being confined to one place.

"No . . .it wasn't your fault, after all. You just need to be watched more carefully. I won't make you sit inside all day if you don't want to." Draco replied.

"Thank-you." Harry whispered.

Draco merely nodded. He didn't want Harry to think he was angry at him. He was just upset that three rogues had dared to try stealing from him. Not only that, but he still wasn't getting anywhere with Harry. Their relationship had barely progressed at all since their first meeting. He knew that most, if not all, of the progression was due to the evening's earlier events. Unfortunately, he had no idea where to go from there.

Late that night Harry was lying awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to give Draco a chance, but he wasn't sure how he could possibly befriend him. Draco was always quiet and distant, almost as though he lived in another world. They ate dinner together every night. Then, they would go into the sitting room for a while; Draco would sit in his chair and read, while Harry would lie on the couch and watch him, Padfoot walking back and forth, unable to choose which he wanted to sit with. During this time together, Draco hardly spoke a word to Harry.

He sat up and pulled back the bed drapes, then got out of the bed. He walked over to his balcony and stepped outside, leaning on the stone rail and looking out. He shivered as the night's cool breeze hit his skin, but stayed where he was. He had a good view of the farming area from his balcony. He could see the hen cottage, the stable, the different pens, and the rows of vegetable gardens.

After a long while, Harry saw a figure walking around outside. He looked carefully, eventually realizing that it was Draco. He watched as the strange man walked around in the moonlight, then entered the stable.

Harry stared at the stable for a moment, then went back into his room. He lit a candle that rested on his vanity, pulled a dark green cloak over his black nightshirt, and then quietly slipped out of his room. Using only the small candle for light, he made his way downstairs and outside. Slowly and quietly he walked to the stable and peaked inside.

There were three stallions asleep inside; the two blacks ones that had pulled the carriage on the first day, and Remus. A soft whinnying sound echoed through the stable, and Harry looked towards it. By the far wall stood another stallion, this one light gray. Draco was sitting on a large wooden crate, softly petting the stallion.

"You should be in bed." Draco said without looking up. "You'll catch cold if you stay out here."

"I'm alright." Harry replied, stepping fully into the stable.

Draco shrugged, "If you insist. What're you even doing out here this late?"

"I . . .I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to follow me into the stable." Draco finished for him.

"Uh . . .yeah."

"Well then, you may as well come and sit down. And put that candle out or you'll burn the place down. The moon is bright enough for you to see by." Draco said.

Harry blew out the candle and cautiously walked over to Draco. He sat down at the edge of the crate, watching as Draco continued to affectionately pet the stallion. Harry reached out to touch the animal, stopping halfway.

"May I . . .?" He asked.

Draco gave a slight nod, "You may."

Harry closed the gap and gently stroked the mare's face, earning a soft neighing sound. He smiled and laughed softly as the mare leaned into his touch.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Her name is Maia, and she's very special to me."

"Why's that?"

"Her grandmother was my mother's favorite mare." Draco replied. "She'll outrun Remus one day. Jump higher than Vance; carry heavier loads than Clarence. One day when she's fully grown, Maia will be the best mare alive."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"She even rides well already." Draco continued, not answering the question. "Trots nicely, but can move into a gallop well. She's an excellent mare; willful, but loyal and obedient. Even you would be able to ride her."

"Not me. I don't know how." Harry said.

"You don't?" Draco questioned, glancing at him.

Harry shook his head, "No." He paused for a moment, then gathered all the courage he had in him. "W-would you teach me?" He asked.

Draco wordlessly got up and walked to the back of the stable. Harry waited for a moment, until Draco returned with a saddle. Harry stared as Draco placed the saddle on Maia, then set it up properly. He turned and grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled him to his feet.

"W-wait I . . .I didn't mean right now." Harry said.

"Why not? Now's when we're out here. I can't come out during the day." Draco replied.

He picked Harry up and sat him in Maia's saddle, and she straightened herself out, preparing to move. Draco grabbed her bit and began to put it on her properly. When everything was set, he took hold of the reigns and tugged lightly. He began to walk around the stable, Maia following happily.

"Just relax." He said, looking up at Harry. "That's one of the most important things. If a mare knows you're afraid, you won't be the one in control; the mare will. Maia's a gentle girl, she's not going to hurt you."

Harry swallowed hard, but nodded, "OK . . .r-right."

Draco pulled Maia around for another few minutes, then guided her back to where they had started. He took her bit off and set it down on its hook, then carefully pulled Harry off of her. He removed her saddle and allowed her to walk back to her own stall.

"I'll teach you to ride another time . . .after dinner maybe. She'll get too tired if we don't let her rest." Draco said.

"Alright." Harry replied.

He took a step forward, but ended up slipping and falling over. Draco instinctively moved closer, catching him before he could hurt himself. Harry found himself wrapped in Draco's strong arms, pressed up against his well-muscled chest. Draco held Harry tighter, his small and fragile body giving off a powerful warmth. They stayed that way for a long time, neither of them wanting to move.

Draco cleared his throat, "Well um . . .you uh . . .y-you should get some . . .some uh . . .some sleep."

"R-right . . .um . . .s-sleep . . ." Harry stuttered.

Draco helped Harry to straighten himself out, and they walked out of the stable. Draco walked slightly faster, making certain to politely hold the door open for Harry. The smaller of the two couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Draco walked Harry all the way up to his bedroom, and even opened his door for him.

"Uh . . .Harry. . ." He started as Harry stepped into the room.

Harry turned and looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"Um . . .goodnight." Draco said.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry replied quietly, gently closing his door with a soft smile.

Draco couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he walked back to his own room. From their hiding place around the corner of the hall, Old Pansy, and Neville exchanged and excited glance.

"Well," Old Pansy began with a smile, "it's about time they broke the ice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Just hold it like this . . .yeah, that's it! You've got it now." Draco said.

"Am I getting any better?" Harry asked shyly.

Draco smiled at him, "Much better."

It had been just over a week since Draco began teaching Harry to ride. They went out every day as soon as the sun had set. At first it had been difficult, but after a few days Harry had gotten pretty good at it.

"Come on, let's head in . . .dinner should be ready about now." Draco said.

"Alright." Harry replied as Draco helped him off of Maia's back.

They watched her trot happily back to the barn before they began to walk back up to the fortress. They were barely halfway there when Draco suddenly stopped, appearing fatigued. Harry noticed that he was paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.

"N-nothing . . .I just need to c-catch my . . .my breath." Draco panted.

"You need blood, don't you?" Harry questioned.

"Yes . . .it's no big deal, don't even worry about it." Draco replied.

"I can't not worry about it." Harry said. He tilted his head to the side, exposing the soft flesh of his neck. "You need blood, so take it."

"Harry, you don't have to do that." Draco said.

"It's what I was brought here for. There's no sense in taking someone else from the Hamlet. Besides, I don't mind." Harry replied.

Draco sighed, unable to find any argument against Harry's logic. He pulled Harry close to him and gently pressed his lips to his neck. He kissed a few times, then allowed his fangs to sink into Harry's neck, opening the vein pulsing beneath the skin.

Harry gasped slightly as he felt his blood pouring out of him for the second time. He could feel Draco's arms tighten around him as he drank the red liquid. When he was finished, Draco gently pressed his palm to Harry's neck, preventing any more blood from leaking out. Draco picked Harry up and carried him into the fortress. He walked up to Harry's bedroom, then gently tucked him into his bed.

Draco couldn't help but smile as Harry snuggled into the bed, too exhausted to get up. He went back downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Harry is going to be in bed for the rest of the night. Bring his dinner up to him." He said.

"Alright then." One of his servants replied.

The next morning Harry awoke with a dull pain in his neck. He rubbed it softly, feeling two newly formed scabs where Draco had bitten into him. He blushed faintly as he recalled the previous day's events; how Draco had held him as he drank, how good it had felt being wrapped in his arms. Harry couldn't tell whether or not it was wrong to be thinking so fondly of Draco. After all, he couldn't just forget about Ron.

"I . . .wonder what he's doing now." He thought aloud.

He allowed a few tears to make their way down his face as he thought about his beloved Ron. Had he found someone new? Or was he heartbroken and depressed? Harry couldn't stand the thought of Ron constantly grieving over him. He didn't have much time to dwell on his thoughts as the door opened and Old Pansy and Hermione stepped in.

"Good morning, dear. Sleep well?" Old Pansy asked cheerfully.

"Yes, thank-you." Harry replied.

"See, I told you it would get easier." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up." Old Pansy said, helping Harry out of his bed.

She led him into the bathroom, then filled the tub with hot water. Gently he lowered himself down into the water, sighing as the warmth caused his muscles to slowly relax. He sighed softly as Old Pansy ran a cloth gently over his skin.

"Missing Ron again, dear?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"Well, that's to be expected, I suppose. But you know, dear, you need to let him go." Old Pansy replied.

"I . . .I can't; I love him so much." Harry said.

"I know you do, but you'll just hurt more if you cling onto him too much. Don't forget him, just move on. Would he want you to be so miserable?" Old Pansy asked.

Harry sniffed, "No."

"Exactly. You need to keep moving forward, or you'll go insane." Old Pansy replied.

Harry smiled softly and nodded, "OK."

"All clean." Old Pansy announced.

She helped him out of the tub and dried him. They walked back into the bedroom and Harry stood in front of the mirror, allowing Old Pansy to dress him. Today he wore a long dark green shirt with long sleeves that were loose around his wrists. She sat him down at his vanity and began brushing his hair, now almost reaching his shoulders.

"I suppose we'll need to cut this . . .you don't mind do you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I was actually going to ask about that." Harry replied.

"Well then let's get to it." Old Pansy said, reaching into the drawer. "Just hold still, dear." She said as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

Harry gave a slight nod, "OK then."

He watched in the mirror as Old Pansy carefully cut away his hair, making sure to keep it as even as possible. When she finished, Harry's hair was back to its short spiky cut, as it had just a few days after he had arrived.

"How's that, dear?" Old Pansy asked.

Harry smiled, "Perfect."

"Good, good. So, feel like spending the day in the garden again?" Old Pansy asked. "It's going to snow soon, so there won't be much more time to spend out there until next spring."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Draco watched from the shadows on his balcony as Harry played with Padfoot in the garden. He smiled softly as he watched them playing; it was an adorable sight. Harry was just so cute and innocent, Draco couldn't help but want to be with him.

"Well, I haven't seen you smile like that in a while." Old Pansy said from behind him, Neville beside her.

"I can't help it." Draco replied. "I mean . . .just look at him."

Old Pansy nodded, "I know, I know. He just seems to brighten up everything."

"Old Pansy . . .I . . .I want to do something for him. But . . .I don't know what I can do." Draco said.

"You're already teaching him to ride. That's something." Neville said.

"I know, but I want to do more. What else can I do?" Draco asked.

"Well, there's always the usual," Neville replied, "flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"No, no!" Old Pansy scolded. "It has to be something _real_, something special. Something that will spark his interest." She paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts, "Oh! I've got it!"

"Draco, where're we going?" Harry asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." Draco replied.

After they had eaten dinner, instead of going into the sitting room, Draco had taken Harry to the other side of the fortress. He led him down to a large door at the end of a hall, then finally stopped and turned back to him.

"First, you have to close your eyes." Draco said. Harry stared at him suspiciously for a moment, so he quickly added, "It's a surprise."

Harry stared at him for another minute, then obediently closed his eyes. He felt Draco take hold of his hands, and he followed him through the doors. When they stopped walked, Harry was fairly sure that they were standing in the middle of the room.

"Can I open them?" He asked as Draco let go of his hands.  
"No, not yet." Draco said.  
Harry heard Draco's footsteps moving away from him, followed by what sounded like torches being lit. He could vaguely tell that the room was getting lighter. Curiosity gripped him, and he began to grow impatient.

"_Now_ can I open them?" He asked.

"Alright, now." Draco replied.

Harry opened his eyes, and was left utterly speechless, "I . . .oh wow."  
After his first day in the fortress, he had completely forgotten about wanting to see the library. And it was more than he had ever expected. The room was gigantic, the marble walls covered in books. There was a green couch in the middle of the room, in front of a long table with several books on top of it.  
"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"It's wonderful! I . . .I've _never_ seen so many books in my life!" Harry exclaimed.

"Then it's yours." Draco said.

"This whole room?" Harry questioned.

"This whole room." Draco replied. "You can come in here any time you like, take any book you like."  
"Th-thank-you." Harry was at an utter loss for words.

"Well I . . .I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable, more . . . at home." Draco said.

Harry smiled at him, "Are you sure you're the same Draco from last month? I don't think _that_ Draco was this sweet."

Draco let out a short laugh, "Yeah well, that's just the effect you have on people."

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"It's cold." Harry stated.  
"Snow usually is." Draco replied.

"I know . . .I'm just saying." Harry said.

Draco laughed and shook his head. Three days after Draco had given Harry the library, it had snowed, completely coating the fortress grounds in white. Draco and Harry were sitting outside, watching Padfoot run around happily and getting himself buried in the snow.

"How old are you?" Harry asked after a long, content silence.

"One hundred and eighteen years." Draco answered.  
Harry stared at him in shock, "O-one hundred and e-eighteen?"  
"Yes. And that's very, very young for a Valkier." Draco added.

"Young? Oh wow . . .that's insane." Harry said.

Draco shrugged, "I suppose."  
"Draco . . .um . . .w-what happened to your parents?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco was silent for a long time before he replied, "They died. We were in the wood, and we lost track of time. The sun came out. They pushed me into the shadows, but they couldn't get away themselves. I was thirteen."

"Oh . . .I . . .I'm so sorry." Harry said. "I . . .I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind so much anymore, I've uh . . .I've worked it out. They died for me, and I don't intend to waste that." Draco replied.

"You're incredible." Harry whispered.  
"So are you." Draco said.  
Harry inched closer to Draco, until their shoulders were touching. After an awkward moment of not knowing what to do, Draco reached down and laced their fingers together. Harry looked up at him with a shy smile, blushing deeply. They stared lovingly at one another for a moment, before they leaned toward each other.  
Their lips were barely touching, when a big ball of black fur pounced on them, and Padfoot was barking happily, his tail wagging. Draco sighed in annoyance, as Harry laughed at the crazy dog's excitement.

"You need to learn timing, Padfoot." Draco muttered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Let's go inside." Draco said, helping Harry up.

They walked into the fortress, Padfoot trailing behind them. Draco and Harry entered the sitting room, and Draco gently pulled Harry's cloak off of him. They sat down together on the floor in front of the fireplace. Draco gently wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling him into his lap. The two of them sat there in contented silence, watching the flames flicker and spark.

* * *

**There you go! I sorted out the whole Stallion/ mare debacle! It was just I was going to write the horse as a stallion but changed my mind and forgot to change it later sorry!**

**Spiffy**


	5. Ties That Bind

"This shirt is gorgeous." Harry said, looking into the mirror.

Old Pansy smiled, "It belonged to the master's Father."

Harry gasped softly, gazing into his own reflection.

The shirt was pale blue with light pink flowers patterned all over it. The sleeves reached well past his wrists and had to be rolled back.  
"You look so beautiful." Old Pansy said.

Harry blushed, "Thank-you."  
Old Pansy nodded, "Now let's get going."

Harry sighed softly in content as he and Draco settled in the sitting room. This time, however, instead of Harry sitting on the couch, he was sitting comfortably in Draco's lap. He rested his head against the larger man's chest, smiling when he felt his strong arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Draco held him, feeling completely at home.

"I love you." He breathed without even realizing it.

Everything seemed to freeze and Draco tensed, "What did you just say?"

"I . . .I'm sorry, did I overstep my boundaries?" Harry asked, heartbroken and nervous.  
"No but . . .did you mean it?" Draco asked.

"Yes . . ."  
"That's good." Draco said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Without answering, Draco tilted Harry's chin up so that they were looking at one another. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry's carefully. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly grew more passionate as Harry began to respond. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, and was delighted to find the smaller of the two opening his mouth for him. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, Harry could feel Draco's sharp little fangs with his tongue. After a time too short for them both, they were forced to pull apart and break the kiss.

"It's good because I love you too." Draco said.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek. Draco smiled also, and hugged Harry tightly, never wanting to let go. After a long while, Draco stood and pulled Harry out of the room.  
"Where're we going?" Harry asked.  
"Upstairs." Draco replied. "To my room."

There was silence as Draco pulled Harry down the hall and to the western end of the fortress. They came to a large door at the end of the hallway, and Draco pushed it open to reveal a room even larger than Harry's.  
The carpet was dark red, but the walls were black. Like Harry's room, the left wall had a large wooden wardrobe and a full body mirror. Beside the mirror there was a large painting, a beautifully done portrait of a man, woman, and child all blondes, presumably Draco and his family years ago. The far wall had only a large dark red curtain, which covered the glass doors to the balcony. Against the right wall was a large four poster canopy bed, similar to Harry's, but with dark red drapes.

"Wow . . .this is your room?" Harry asked.

"It is." Draco replied simply. He set Harry down on his feet, then pulled him into a tight hug. "Harry. . .I want . . .I need you to stay with me."

"I am staying here." Harry said, looking up at him.  
"No . . .I need you to want to stay here . . .not just to protect the Hamlet." Draco said.  
Harry pulled away and rested his hand on the side of Draco's face, smiling. "I do want to stay here. I want to be here, with you."

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and kissed it softly, "Suddenly my life's become more perfect than I ever could have imagined."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry said, leaning up and pressing his lips to Draco's.  
"Harry. . .I want to give you something." Draco whispered softly.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco grasped Harry's left hand and produced a silver ring with a red gem in it. "This ring has been passed through my family's bloodline for generations. If you accept, wear it, then by tradition it will mean we are married. I want you to have it."

"I'd love that more than anything." Harry replied.  
Draco kissed him deeply as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger. Harry gasped slightly into Draco's mouth, as the ring seemed to tighten itself comfortably around his thin finger. When at last they pulled apart, he held his hand up to look it over, and noticed strange carvings around the edge.

"What's this mean?" He asked.  
"It means 'love through eternity'" Draco replied.  
Harry smiled, "That sounds good to me."  
Draco leaned down and kissed him again. As their kiss deepened, Harry slid his hands beneath Draco's shirt, feeling the sturdy muscles under his slim fingers. Draco gasped slightly, then wrapped his arms around Harry, holding them close together.

"I want you." Draco whispered against Harry's mouth.

"You have me." Harry replied.  
Draco needed no further encouragement. He moved toward the bed and pulled the drapes open, then gently pushed Harry down on the dark red sheets. Pulling the drapes shut again, Draco climbed on top of Harry, pressing soft kisses all over his face the entire time. Harry slowly unbuttoned Draco's black shirt and slid it off of him, showing off the very well built muscles. He made a trail of kisses along Draco's collarbone, delighting in the soft sounds his lover was making. He slid his hands down Draco's chest and undid the button of his pants, but was only able to pull them down a short way.   
"Make love to me, Draco . . .please." Harry requested shyly.  
"You read my mind." Draco replied, kissing his neck softly.

Reaching beneath Harry, Draco undid the buttons of his shirt, careful not to rip the material. He slowly pulled Harry's trousers down until the other was completely naked, revealing his pale, fragile body. He was sure he could feel Harry's erection rub against his own as he stared down at the beautiful creature lying beneath him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, gazing down at him lovingly.  
Harry blushed, "You're too sweet."

Draco leaned down and kissed him again, then finished shedding his own clothes. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and rubbed his erect cock against Draco's, wordlessly telling the other what he wanted. Harry heard the sound of a drawer opening, and suddenly Draco was holding a glass bottle. The submissive spread his legs as much as he could, watching in a mixture of excitement and nervousness as Draco poured the clear liquid onto his fingers.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Draco said, sliding one finger into Harry, it seemed a lot easier than he expected.

"Oh . . .th-that feels . . .different." Harry gasped as he felt the finger move inside him.  
After a moment, Draco pushed his second finger into Harry, pausing when his lover whimpered in pain. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, and Draco moved his fingers, eventually rubbing them against a soft bundle of nerves. Harry moaned loudly and arched his back, bucking into the touch.

"I guess that feels good?" Draco asked, stretching his fingers apart, then bringing them back together in the same spot.  
"Oh God . . .Draco . . .I need you _now_!" Harry cried.  
Draco smirked as he pulled his fingers from Harry, then liberally coated his throbbing cock with the lubricant. When he was certain that there was enough to bring the pain to a minimal, he positioned himself just outside of Harry's entrance.  
"If you want to stop at any time, just tell me and I swear I will." He said.

Harry smiled up at him, "I love you."  
Draco smiled as well, and leaned down to kiss Harry as he pushed into him as gently as possible. They both moaned as Draco entered Harry completely, hitting the right spot dead on. Draco paused, feeling Harry's virgin muscles tighten around him. Slowly he pulled out, then pushed himself back in slightly harder. He smirked as Harry moaned, squirming beneath him. He pulled out again and thrusted back in, this time not pausing as he began to set a slow pace.

"Draco . . .please . . .h-harder . . ." Harry whimpered softly.

Draco was more than happy to give him what he wanted. He slammed into Harry harder, moved faster. He could feel his lover's erection rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. Harry grasped Draco's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer; to make him go in deeper, Draco felt his penis hit resistance and breach something and Harry gasped in pain but recovered quickly.

They came together, crying out to each other in pure ecstasy. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, too tired to hold himself up any longer. They lay there together, panting exhaustedly.  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Draco asked.  
"No . . .much." Harry replied.  
Draco smiled, relieved; he would never have been able to live with himself if he had hurt Harry. They kissed again, tongues dancing but neither trying to take control. They broke the kiss and Draco positioned them so that he was on his back and Harry was resting against his chest.  
"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"What is it, Harry?" Draco replied.

Harry smiled at him, "I love you . . .so much."  
Draco smiled also, gently stroking Harry's hair, "I love you too . . .for all eternity."  
Draco stared down as his bed, watching Harry as he slept. He was curled on his side, the blanket resting between his legs teasingly. His right hand was clutching lightly at the sheets, his left lying above his head. From between the curtains the light of the full moon was shining down on him, making his pale body seem to glow and his ring sparkle in the light. He looked so radiant and elegant, like an angel. Draco's hand hovered over Harry's waist, close enough to feel the heat coming from his body, but not quite touching him. The last thing he wanted was to wake his sleeping angel. He stood and left the room, and returned a moment later with a tall man with dark brown hair and light green eyes.  
"What's the problem, master?" The man asked.  
"Nothing is wrong, Blake." Draco replied. "But I need your painting skills."  
"What for?" Blake questioned. Draco nodded toward the bed and Blake gasped slightly as he looked Harry over. "Oh wow . . .such loveliness. He . . .he looks like an angel."

Draco smiled, "My thoughts exactly. Blake, I want you to paint him, just like this."  
"Right now?" Blake asked dumbly.  
"Yes, right now. When else?" Draco snapped.  
"Sorry, master. I'll get right to it . . .but if he moves it will be ruined." Blake said.  
"He won't move." Draco stated.  
"I . . .alright, master, if you're sure." Blake replied. "I suppose I only have this one night?"  
"Yes. So I suggest you get started." Draco said.  
Blake walked out of the room quickly, then returned holding easel and canvas, followed by another man. He was short with red hair and blue eyes, and he was holding a tray of paints, brushes, and a small stool.  
"Set it down there, Alex." Blake said, nodding toward the foot of the bed.  
"OK." Alex replied, putting the stool down as Blake set up his easel and canvas.  
Draco watched silently as Alex stood beside Blake, holding up the tray of paint. Blake worked carefully, each brush stroke made with absolute precision. He put thorough consideration in all of his color choices, making certain each one fit perfectly in place and using different brushes for each feature and color. He made certain to adequately capture every curve of Harry's dainty body, wanting to make the portrait absolutely perfect.  
Blake paused when his work was halfway done, staring between the painting and the real Harry. He knew he couldn't match the beauty of the actual being, but he felt a burst of pride at how marvelous the painting was coming.

"It's coming along so nicely." Alex whispered.  
Blake merely nodded before reaching for another brush to continue with. The sun was beginning to rise when he was finally finished.

"Master," He began, "I can say, with absolutely no ego, that this is my finest painting ever."  
Draco moved behind him to get a good look at it and smiled, "It's perfect. Just like my Harry. Now, I want you to take it to your room to dry, but don't tell Harry about it."

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"I plan to show it to him later . . .when the time is right, I will let you know. Until then keep it where he won't find it." Draco explained.  
"Very well then, master." Blake said, getting up and carefully carrying the painting out of the room.

Alex followed, having a hard time now carrying everything they had brought in. When they were both gone Draco sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. His lover moaned softly in his sleep, instinctively moving into the touch. Draco leaned down and gently kissed the side of his face.  
"I'll see you later, my love." He whispered into the sleeping man's ear before getting up and leaving the room.

The first thing that Harry was aware of as he awoke was that he was not lying in the bed he had come to know. It was much softer, and the sheets felt smoother against his bare flesh. It was then that he realized he was naked. He took a moment to sort out his thoughts and figure out just why he wasn't wearing his clothes, and the previous night's events flooded his mind. He gasped, his eyes flying open as he recalled everything. He and Draco were married, and they had . . .made love. 


	6. Torn Asunder

Harry looked around the room, noticing that the drapes were wide open, allowing the room to be filled with light. He also saw that he was completely alone. Where was Draco? He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his lower back kept him down on the bed. He rested his head against a pillow, trying to sort out his thoughts. After a long while, the door opened and Old Pansy came in with Hermione behind her.  
"Good morning!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uh . . .hello, Hermione." Harry replied tiredly.  
"Come on, dear." Old Pansy said, helping Harry out of bed. "Don't worry, you'll feel much better after you've had a bath."

"Oh . . .OK then." Harry replied, allowing Old Pansy to help him through a door in the corner of the room. Draco's bathroom was the same as Harry's, merely a bit larger. "Pansy . . .where's Draco?" Harry asked as he lowered himself into the tub.  
"I'm not sure. Wherever he goes during the day . . .maybe the sitting room or the library or a tower. He's around somewhere. He just thought you'd prefer the light instead of waking up in darkness." Old Pansy explained.

"Oh . . .but . . .it's _his_ room. Why should he give in to my needs?" Harry questioned.  
"It's your room now too, dear. You're his wife, don't forget." Old Pansy answered, holding Harry's hand and tapping lightly on his ring.

"Oh yeah . . .r-right." stared into the water as Old Pansy washed him.

"I'll be back in just a moment . . .I need to fetch more soap." Old Pansy said.  
Harry merely nodded as Old Pansy left the room. He stared down into his reflection in the water, and suddenly burst into tears. He felt a pain worse than anything he had ever felt in his entire life; his heart felt as though it was being torn in half. He was now married to Draco, they had made love together, he wanted to spend his life with him, and yet he was still in love with Ron. His fiancé. Or was former fiancé more accurate? Was he betraying Ron by marrying Draco, or betraying Draco by still loving Ron?

Not knowing what else to do, Harry cried into his hands, lowering himself under the water. He held himself there, trying to decide whether he really wanted to drown himself or not. He felt sick thinking about his life; he had been so excited about his engagement to Ron, and yet now he was married to Draco. He loved Draco, and yet he continued to think about Ron. Harry couldn't think of anything to do other than stay under the water until death claimed him. As Harry's vision began to grow fuzzy and he was slowly getting dizzy, a pair of soft hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him out of the water.  
"What in the world are you doing?" Old Pansy demanded.  
"I . . .I just . . ." Harry trailed off, coughing and taking in deep breathes. "I can't d-do this, Pansy! I . . .I know I'm married to Draco, and I love him so m-much but I . . .I love Ron too! I can't s-stop thinking about h-him! I love them; Draco _and_ Ron. . .I'm completely betraying them both!"  
"Sh . . .it's alright." Old Pansy soothed, pulling Harry into a tight but comforting embrace. "You're not betraying anyone, dear, you're really not. You cannot just stop loving someone, and you cannot stop yourself from falling in love with someone else. Dear, it just isn't that simple."

"It hurts." Harry sobbed. "I feel like my chest is going to burst open."

"Of course it does, but it'll pass. You keep listening to only your mind while your heart is trying to guide you to the right place. Harry, you must listen to what your heart is telling you; it will lead you to the right path." Old Pansy replied, gently rubbing his back.  
"How can you be sure?" Harry questioned.

"Because your heart knows what is right." Old Pansy said.  
She continued to wash him gently, trying her very best to comfort him. After a long while, his sobs grew softer until they were merely silent tears slowly trailing down his face. Old Pansy finished cleaning him, then pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"Everything's going to be alright." She said.  
Harry shifted slightly in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable. He'd spent the entire day reading in the library. He looked around, suddenly realizing that it had grown dark. Dinner would most likely be ready soon, so he placed a bookmark neatly between the pages and set his book down on the table. He stood and stretched, then walked out of the library.

After a short time of walking, he realized that he didn't know where he was. He had wandered into a part of the fortress that was very unfamiliar, very dark, and very scary. Nervously he walked through the hall, trying to find a familiar place but only getting more lost than before. Eventually Harry reached a large wooden door with a faint light shining through from the other side. He pushed it open and was struck with utter fear.

The room was long, lit by many torches on the wall above two rows of stone coffins on each side of the room. They were arranged so that two were close to each other, then a space, then two more, and so on. Harry walked across the room, glancing at each pair of the coffins, seeing names carved into them. The first pair was "Albert" and "Gabrielle". The second read "David" and "Catherine". The third pair of coffins were labeled "Seth" and "Elizabeth". Harry looked away, not wanting to learn who rested within the stone chambers. He kept his head down as he walked, until he came to the last pair of coffins, finding them uncovered. He stared at them, terrified as he read the names; "Draco" and "Harry".

Harry gasped, stumbling backwards and losing his balance. Even as he fell to the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off of his own name. He covered his mouth with his hand, feeling as though he would vomit at any moment. It seemed like an eternity had passed by before someone else entered the room. Harry jumped as he felt a hand gently grasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Hermione kneeling beside him.

"Mistress, what are you doing down here?" She asked quietly.  
"I . . .I didn't mean to . . .I just . . .I was lost and . . .I . . ." Harry stuttered, unable to calm himself.  
"Well, come on then, let's get back upstairs. Dinner's just about ready." . Hermione replied calmly.  
As Hermione helped him up, Harry finally managed to put his thoughts in order. "Mione . . .what is this place?"   
"The family mausoleum." Hermione answered. "It's where the master's family is set to rest. Those coffins are all of the master's ancestors."

"A-and what about those two?" Harry asked, pointing at the two open coffins.

Hermione sighed softly, "That's for the master, and his wife; you. It's just tradition to prepare them early. It doesn't mean anything, mistress, honestly."  
"Oh." Harry whispered softly.  
They walked up a staircase Harry hadn't noticed before, which led to a small cemetery on the side of the fortress. "And this is the servant's graveyard. It's we're Neville and Ol' Pansy and all the rest of us servants will be buried."  
Harry nodded, "I see. But . . .h-how . . .I mean . . .just what are you? I mean, if you're not humans, and you're not Valkier then what . . ."  
"That's a good question." Hermione said. "Well . . .we're sort of in between creatures. Valkiers can live for thousands of years. Humans generally live on thirty or forty years at the most. But we tend to live four or five hundred years. I'm not entirely sure what you'd call us . . .I never really thought about it."  
"Oh . . .I see." Harry said.  
He sighed in relief as they reached the gardens, glad to be in a familiar place. As they neared the fortress entrance, Neville came over to them.

"There you are mistress. Dinner is ready, and the master is waiting for you." He said.

"W-why is everyone calling me mistress?" Harry asked.

"Because that's what you are now; the fortress is as much yours as it is the master's. Now that you and he are married, that is." Neville replied.  
"Oh . . ." Harry didn't know what to say.  
He walked with Neville and Hermione to the dining room, where Draco was indeed waiting for him. Harry smiled as he walked over to his husband.

"You look beautiful, Harry." Draco said, reaching out and gently stroking the side of Harry's face.

Harry blushed, leaned up, and kissed him.  
"You win again." Draco said, grinning at his lover.

He and Harry had gone out after dinner, so that Harry could practice riding. Draco had taken Remus, while Harry had continued with Maia. They had Gone out into the wood and had several races, almost all of which Harry had won.

The smaller of the two smiled and blushed, "You're letting me win."

"W-what? I am not!" Draco snapped, not looking Harry in the eye.  
"Yes you are." Harry said.  
"I most certainly am not." Draco replied.  
Harry merely giggled in response. They reached a river, and got off to allow the mares to drink and rest. Draco sat beneath a tree, and Harry lowered himself into his husband's lap. He sighed happily, resting his head against Draco's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."  
Draco began planting soft kisses all over Harry's face, eventually pressing their lips together. Harry leaned into him, parting his lips and allowing Draco's tongue to slide into his mouth.  
"I love you." Draco said as they broke apart.  
Harry giggled, "You already said that."

"So?"

"I love you too." Harry said, kissing Draco's chin.

Draco threaded his fingers into Harry's hair and gently tilted his head back, then began placing wet sloppy kisses all over his neck. Harry moaned softly, leaning in to the touch. He moved closer to Draco, sliding his hands up his shirt and rubbing them against his well-muscled chest. In the next moment they were tearing at each other's clothing, kissing and rubbing whatever flesh they could get to. Once their clothes had been shed, Draco pinned Harry down beneath him, kissing him lustfully. Suddenly he paused, realizing something.  
"We haven't got anything; it'll be dry and painful . . .I can't stand to hurt you, Harry." Draco said.  
Harry didn't reply verbally. Acting on pure instinct, he pulled off his trousers, grasped Draco's hand and slid two of his fingers into his anus. Draco gasped as he felt the wetness there; Harry was a bearer and therefore was obviously able to produce his own natural lubrication. When he finally recovered from his shock, he pulled his hand away from Harry's anus and positioned his cock at his entrance instead

. "Oh . . .ahh . . .Draacooo . . .oh God . . ." Harry pressed himself down on Draco's penis, trying desperately to get more contact.  
He grinned lustfully as he listened to Harry moaning loudly. The sounds Harry was making were almost enough to make him come right then. His lover whimpered softly at the loss of contact, but quickly perked up, remembering the pleasure that was to come next. He spread his legs wider to give Draco easier access to his hole. Draco then gently pushed into Harry.

Harry moaned loudly and clawed at Draco's shoulders, trying to pull him closer as his cock pressed against his prostate. Draco couldn't help but moan as well, the tightness of Harry's muscles around being a better feeling than anything. He pulled Harry up so that he was straddling his waist, riding his cock.

Harry clung onto Draco's shoulders, trying to form the words in his mind as his husband fucked him. "Oooh . . .M-Draco . . .aah . . .God, harder . . .please . . ."

Draco grasped Harry's chin, staring into his eyes, "Beg me."  
Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt his body go limp and every thrust seemed to be intensified completely. "Draco . . .please . . .f-fuck me . . .fuck me hard! _Please!_"

Draco held Harry firmly by the hips, thrusting up into him hard and fast. Harry moaned helplessly, unable to move and losing the ability to form a coherent sentence. He longed desperately to reach down and touch himself, but his arms just wouldn't move. He tossed his head back, crying out his husband's name as he finally released. In his ecstasy, he barely heard Draco calling out his name, but he clearly felt his husband's seed spilling into him.

As he caught his breath, Draco held Harry close to him, gently stroking his hair. Harry smiled tiredly as he kissed Draco's chest. They laid there together for a long while, merely enjoying each other's company. Finally Draco began to move, reaching for their clothing that had been scattered around the area. He gently pulled Harry off of him and got up to dress himself.

"We should get back." He said.

"I'm tired." Harry replied. He tried to get up but ended up only falling back down.

Draco lifted Harry up and slipped him back into his clothes. He then climbed up onto Remus' back, keeping his wife in his arms the entire time. Making sure Maia was following he started back towards the fortress.

"Just relax, darling. I'll take care of you." He said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"I love you." Harry whispered, slowly drifting into slumber.

"I love you too." Draco replied. "I love you too." 

"Did you really make this, Harry?" Draco asked as he and Harry sat down for dinner.  
Harry smiled and nodded, "I sure did."  
"By yourself?" Draco asked.  
Harry giggled, "Of course by myself. I never had anyone to cook for me back in the Hamlet."

"Right . . .sorry I . . .forgot." Draco stuttered.

He looked down at the meal that Harry had prepared; roasted wild turkey, mashed potatoes, and various steamed vegetables. Just looking at it Draco could tell that Harry was an incredible cook.

"Well, I've never actually cooked so much at one time so . . .don't blame me if it's not that good, OK?" Harry said.

"Sure smells good." Draco stated, poking lightly at the turkey leg on his place. "And it doesn't _feel_ like it'll taste bad." He lifted it up and brought it to his lips, but instead of biting into it, he began to lick it. "The _skin_ tastes good."  
_"Draco!"_ Harry exclaimed. "Just shut up and _eat_ the damn thing!"  
"Or what?" Draco challenged.  
"Or I won't let you kiss me anymore." Harry said firmly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Harry replied. He pulled away as Draco leaned in to kiss him, keeping his lips pressed tightly shut when Draco grabbed his face.

"OK, you win." Draco said, faking annoyance. He bit into the turkey and forcefully yanked a mouthful of meat off the bone. "Damn that's _good_!" He shouted, his mouth still full.

Harry smiled and began to eat his own meal. Watching Draco eat never failed to amuse him; he always seemed to try and get as much into his mouth as possible all at once. He continued to eat politely, trying not to laugh at Draco as wine spilled down his chin.

"Harry, why do you insist on eating so politely?" Draco asked suddenly.  
"Why do you insist on eating like an animal?" Harry asked in return.  
"Well . . .I just . . .I'm hungry." Draco said.  
"So am I . . .I just don't feel the need to shove everything into my mouth and then have some of it fall back onto the plate." Harry replied.

Draco was silent for a few minutes, then picked up his fork and continued eating slowly. It was obvious that he hadn't eaten that way in years; his food kept dropping off the fork and he slowly grew very frustrated. Harry laughed at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

At one point Harry left the table and when he returned Draco could smell vomit on his breath.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco

"Fine, just a little tummy trouble" Harry smiled

They continued their meal in a content silence, until eventually Draco broke it.  
"Harry. . .what happened with your family?" He asked.  
"Pardon?" Said Harry  
"Well, why did you come to the Hamlet?" Draco questioned.  
"I . . .well, m-my Uncle hated me. H-he said that I was a . . .a demon because I can give birth. Told me I would go to hell, and made me dress like a girl. He told my entire V-Village that I could carry a child. Some p-people didn't care, but m-most of them hated me for it. They would insult me, throw rocks at me, and a-attack me in the street. I . . .I couldn't leave my cottage, but my Uncle would beat me too.  
He would l-lock me up . . .lock me up in a d-dark Cupboard . . .leave me there for days w-without food. My Aunt once tried to stop him, but sh-she couldn't. He beat her . . .she ignored it every time after that. Th-then one night he c-came at me with a knife and he . . .he tried to . . .to . . ." Harry trailed off, his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
Draco gently grasped his hand, "He tried to what, Harry?"  
Harry sniffled, "He tried to cut out my womb."

Draco took Harry into his arms as he finally broke down into hysterics, "Sh . . .it's alright."

He buried his face against Draco's chest as he continued, "I was s-so scared, Draco. I was in b-bed and he c-came into my room and stabbed at me . . .if I h-hadn't moved he'd have k-killed me for sure. I . . .I r-ran out of the cottage and screamed until someone c-came to help me. He was taken to spend the n-night in prison, so my A-Aunt had me run away. S-some of the others who d-didn't mind me, they t-told us about the Hamlet so I . . .I left."

"But . . .w-what about your _real_ parents?" Draco asked.

"M-My Father died . . .six years ago. He was very sick. My Mother was found dead when I was small my Uncle said she committed suicide, but I know my parents accepted me, they loved me." Harry whispered.  
Draco held his wife tightly, gently stroking his hair, "Oh Harry. . .I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even have asked."  
"No . . ." Harry replied. "I'm your wife, you have a right to know about my past."

"I suppose." Draco said.

He held Harry lovingly in his arms, as though trying to protect him from all his pain. They stayed that way for a long time, until eventually Harry cried himself to sleep in Draco's arms.


	7. Return to Sender

Ron sat up in his bed as he felt the little bit of food he'd eaten rise back up his throat. He leaned over, vomiting onto the floor. Ever since the first snow, he had spent most of his days standing near the edge of the wood, staring longingly up at the fortress until one of the Hamleters brought him back to his cottage. Eventually he'd grown very sick and now could barely get out of bed.

"Ron? Everything alright?" Dolores asked, entering the room.  
Dolores was the Hamlet Nurse. She was tall and slightly fat, with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. She had spent the last few days in Ron's home, taking care of him and trying to cheer him up.

"Oh no . . .not again." Dolores muttered, rushing over to Ron and helping him up.  
She laid him back down, then went back into the kitchen, returning with a wet cloth and glass of water. Lifting Ron's head Dolores brought the glass to his lips, allowing him to drink the water. She let Ron rest his head back against the pillow, then began to gently wash the sweat from his forehead.

"Don't worry, Ron, you'll be all right soon." she said as comfortingly as she could.  
She left the cloth on Ron 's forehead and walked back into the kitchen, returning with another cloth and a basin of water. She cleaned the vomit off of the floor, then took the basin outside and dumped it. She found Ron crying when she returned to the bedroom. 

"Ron?" she called out softly.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked.  
"I . . .well . . .are you OK?" Dolores asked.  
"Am I OK? Am I OK? Do you _think_ I'm OK, Dolores? Everything I've ever had . . .everyone I've ever loved is gone." Ron replied.

"Oh Ron. . .that's not true. Everything's going to be alright." Dolores said.

Ron ignored her; "Did I ever tell you why I came to this Hamlet in the first place? Do you know what happened?"

Dolores stared at him for a moment, "Uh . . .no, but . . ."  
"My family was fine with me. They didn't mind that I like other men. But my Village . . .they were different; they hated me for it. I was treated badly, very badly. People would throw stones at me, I was shunned . . .eventually I had to lock myself in my home and hide. But then . . .then one day the Villagers had enough. They set our home on fire. Everyone . . .my entire family burned to death. I was the only survivor. But I had nowhere to go. I just wandered around until someone told me about this place, and I came here. And you . . .all of you allowed me to stay, and then I met Harry.  
I'll never forget that day . . .how he was sitting out there by the river, looking so gorgeous in that green shirt. I knew . . .I knew from the moment I first saw him that I was in love with him. I knew that I wanted to hold him, marry him . . .make love to him. He made everything in my life better . . .it was just perfect with him. We were so happy together. And now . . .now he's gone. I'll never see him again."

"Ron. . .please, don't cry. It's alright, it really is." Dolores said.  
"No . . .no it's not. Not when Harry is up in that horrible place." Ron replied.

Dolores sighed, "You . . .you should get some sleep, Ron. It won't do you any good to stay up all night upsetting yourself."

"Yeah . . .sure, OK." Ron said, rolling over onto his side.

Dolores watched him for a while then sighed again and left the room.

When Harry woke up he was lying in his bed, still being held in Draco's arms. He could feel his husband's hands rubbing soft circles against his back, occasionally running through his hair. He smiled softly and nuzzled his face into Draco's chest, making himself more comfortable.

"Draco?" He whispered.

"Yes, love?" Draco replied.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Harry ran to the on-suite bathroom and vomited violently.

"Are you okay? Should I call for a Nurse?"

"No Draco I will be fine" smiled Harry returning to bed

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked.

"A while . . .it's very late." Draco answered.

"Oh. How late?" He questioned.

"It'll be dawn soon." Draco said. "You should go back to sleep."

Harry looked up at him, "Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"I can't be in the sunlight, Harry. You know that." Draco said.

"So close the curtains." Harry replied. "Please, Draco?"

Draco sighed and let go of Harry long enough to get up and close the curtains before returning to the bed. "It'll be dark in here." He stated. "Very dark."

Harry smiled and curled into Draco's embrace, "That's OK. I don't mind the darkness anymore. In fact . . .I've grown rather fond of it." 

Several weeks passed by, and Draco and Harry had never been happier together. They spent almost every minute of every day together, laughing and kissing and touching each other. Harry had begun staying up at night and sleeping during the day with Draco, slowly adjusting to his husband's routines. And when Draco had drained most of Harry's blood again, he stayed in bed with him, refusing to leave his side, plus Harry's apparent daily vomiting episodes had ended and he had put on some weight.

They were inseparable. Currently, they were lying together on the couch in the library, Draco listening intently as Harry read aloud from one of his books.

"I like this book." Draco said, interrupting him. "I like it a lot."

"So do I." Harry replied. "It's very good."

"You know what else is good?" Draco said.  
"What?" Harry asked, looking up at him.

"This." Draco answered grabbing Harry's chin and pressing their lips together.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. He felt Draco's tongue roll smoothly over his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing Draco to enter. He moaned softly as their tongues danced.

"Yes," He breathed as they pulled apart, "that is _very_ good."

He laid his head down on Draco's chest, the two of them enjoying a long silence. Though as they enjoyed each other's company, a question that had been plaguing Draco's mind for a long time finally surfaced.

"Harry . . .d-do you . . .do you still . . .love him? Ron?" Draco asked nervously.  
Harry hesitated, "Well I . . .I do love him, I always will. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. B-but I . . .I love you too, Draco. So much."

"But, are you . . .happy here with me?" He asked.  
"Yes, of course I am." Harry replied honestly. "It's just . . ."  
"Just what?"

"I . . .I just wish I could see him again . . .just one more time. I barely got to say goodbye." Harry said.

Draco held him tightly, "There . . .there is . . .one way you can see him."  
"There is? H-how?" Harry asked.

Draco rose off the couch and took Harry by the hand, leading him through the fortress. They walked down into the basement, to a room that Harry had never seen before. The walls were all lit with torches, and at the top of the far wall was a window that allowed the light of the full moon outside to shine in and illuminate the entire room. The room was mostly empty except for a well in the very center. Draco led Harry over to the well and they stood directly in front of it.  
"This well can show you anything you ask it to. All you have to do is tell it who you want to see and it will find them and show them to you." Draco explained.

"So I . . .I'll be able to see Ron?" Harry asked.  
Draco nodded, "Yes. And anyone else you may want to see. Anywhere . . .not just in the Hamlet."

"Then . . .I could see Mother as well?" Harry questioned.

"Of course. Here, watch." He leaned over the well looking down into it, "Show me Harry's mother."  
He motioned for Harry to look down into the well. Harry leaned over and looked down into the water, half expecting to see nothing but his own reflection. Instead he saw a dark bedroom. He gasped when he saw his mother lifting up the sheets and sliding into the bed, then laying herself down to sleep.

"It . . .it's really her." He said.

Draco smiled as well, "Did you think I was lying?"

"No, I just . . .I don't know." Harry replied. "Mother's OK . . .he hasn't hurt her." He added with a smile.  
"Good. Now, go on. Ask it to show you Ron." Draco said.

Harry looked down into the well again, "Uh . . .sh-show me Ron."

He watched the water changing, until it showed his old bedroom. He gasped again, though this time not happily. He saw Ron lying in bed, coughing violently before throwing up. He saw Dolores rush to his side, carefully tending to him before Ron pushed her away in tears.

"Oh no . . .no . . ." He stared down at the image in horror.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

" Ron . .he's . . .he's sick! He's sick and he won't let them help him. It's . . .it's because of _me_!"

"It's not your fault, Harry." Draco said.  
"But it is. I'm here . . .s-safe and . . .and happy. He's sick in bed . . .and I'm perfectly fine." Harry looked away, crying to himself.

Draco watched Harry for a moment, wanting to reach out and touch him, but unable to make himself move. He knew he would never be able to take Harry's pain away, lift the guilt from his shoulders, even if it wasn't Harry's fault. He felt tears prick his eyes as he found the only solution.  
"Harry. . .y-you . . .you must go to him." He said.

Harry stared at him, "W-what?"

"Ron. . .h-he needs you now, so go to him." Draco replied.

"B-but Draco . . .I . . .I can't just leave you. I love you." Harry said, resting his hand on the side of Draco's face.

"I love you too. I love you more than I could ever say, but I can't keep you here. Not when there's someone else who needs you . . .someone who'll die without your care." Draco replied.

"But I . . .Draco . . .I'm… I'm . . p..p." Harry didn't know what to say.  
He loved Draco dearly, and would never want to leave him. But at the same time, he missed Ron and wanted to see him. He knew that he could never stop loving either one of them, and there was no way he could willingly choose one over the other. But he also knew that Draco was right; Ron would probably die without him.  
"Take Maia." Draco said, interrupting his thoughts. "She knows the paths of the wood, and she'll take you back to the Hamlet. Don't try to rush or she'll get scared and run off the path, and you don't know the way. Let her guide you and you'll probably get there by tomorrow evening . . .when you get there, keep Maia; she's grown fond of you."

"Draco . . .I love you. I always will. I just wish things could have been different." Harry said.

"I know." Draco replied.

His eyes filled with tears, Harry leaned up and kissed him deeply, trying to put his entire heart into just one kiss, knowing deep down that as Draco returned the kiss he was doing the same.  
"I'll never forget you."  
"I'll always love you."

They couldn't tell who said what, though it didn't matter. Both statements were true and equal in meaning. Blue met green as they stared at one another lovingly, before Harry gave a sad smile and backed away. Draco watched him as he left the room, and left his life.

Ron whimpered softly as he slowly regained consciousness. He could feel a warm, wet cloth wiping sweat off of his forehead. He allowed his tears to trail down his face, not caring about the sharp pain in his stomach from not eating. He felt warm metal against his lips; a spoon. He didn't want to eat, didn't want to live, but he parted his lips and allowed himself to be fed. He expected the bitter taste he had come to know, only to find the soup pleasant and delicious. His eyes shot wide open as the familiar tasting liquid slid down his throat.

"H-Harry?" He whimpered, tears blurring his vision.

Harry rested his hand against Ron's cheek, "Shh . . .it's OK Ron. I'm right here."  
Ron blinked away his tears and reached out to touch Harry's face, "I-it's you . . .it's really you! Oh Harry. . .I thought I'd never see you again."

Harry smiled softly as Ron sat up, "It's OK, Ron. I'm home now."

Ron stared at him for a moment before using all of his strength to throw him arms around Harry and pull him closer. "I've missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, Ron." Harry replied sincerely, returning Ron's embrace. "More than I could ever say."

"B-but . . .that monster . . .how did you escape?" Ron asked, pulling away just enough to look Harry in the eye.

"I didn't _escape_, Ron. He let me go." Harry answered.

Ron stared at him, "What? H-he let you go? That . . .that horrible monster?"

"Oh but he's not a monster, Ron, not at all! Draco . . .he's really very kind and gentle and . . .and loving. He has a bit of a temper and absolutely no table manners at all and he snores but he's no monster. No . . .he's just very lonely." Harry replied.

"Lonely? What are you . . .Harry I . . .I don't understand." Ron stuttered.  
"He lost his parents when he was thirteen . . .they were hit by the sunlight and killed. He's . . .well he's spent over a hundred years all alone . . .anyone would grow at least a little bit . . .bitter under such conditions." Harry explained.

"What are you saying to me, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Draco is a good man . . .no different than you." Harry answered.

"Draco? Now you call him by name? Harry. . .tell me . . .what happened up in that fortress? Tell me everything." Ron said.

"Well . . .as you know I was brought there so that Draco could take my blood, which he did. But for some reason he allowed me to live and gave me a room in the fortress. A very nice room at that. His servants . . .they tended to me as though I had lived there all my life; they were very kind to me and I was allowed to explore the fortress grounds all I wanted. At first . . .the only contact I had with Draco was at meals and in the sitting room afterwards, and at first he truly did seem like a monster. I wasn't kidding when I said he has no manners; he ate like a beast and all I wanted was to go home.  
But then one day I was lured into the wood by several rogue Valkiers who wanted to drain my blood and . . .and use me for their own satisfaction. Draco rescued me. After that he started teaching me to ride a mare, and he suddenly became so much kinder. He really was a true gentleman; holding open doors and helping me up the stairs. And then . . .he gave me the fortress's library. Oh Ron, I swear it had every book ever written, and he gave it _all_ to _me_. And then . . .then it just . . .happened."  
"What just happened?" Ron asked.

Harry held out his left hand, "I . . .we fell in love, Ron. That's what happened."

Ron grasped Harry's hand and studied his ring, "You married him."  
"I . . .I do. I love him, Ron, I'm so sorry. But please . . .don't think that it means I love you any less. I thought of you every day, from the moment I awoke you were the first thought I had. You were always in my mind, Ron, always. I love you so much, please believe that."

"Harry. . .all this time I thought you were being mistreated. I don't know whether to be relieved or upset at how happily you've been living." Ron said.

Harry looked away, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore . . .after all, you have been fasting while I was well taken care of. You have fallen ill, while I have been in good health. If . . .if you want me to leave then I will."

Ron tightened is grasp on Harry's hand, "I love you, Harry. Since the first moment I saw you, the only thing I wanted was your happiness. Tell me . . .are you happy here with me?"

"Oh Ron, of course I am. I love you so much, and I would be happy just to sit in the same room as you." Harry said.  
Ron smiled, "Then neither of us will ever leave this room again."  
Harry giggled, "Well, I think we might have to leave the room sooner or later."

Ron kissed him softly, "Maybe. But we'll at least stay here in this Hamlet together . . .forever and ever."

They laughed for a moment, before Harry grew serious once more, "Ron, there is something else you need to know. It's . . .very important."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, I promise it won't change anything." Ron said.

"Oh yes it will." Harry replied.  
"Harry, _what is it?_" Ron asked.

"Ron. . .I am pregnant."

Ron stared at him, carefully going over the words in his mind. "His?"  
Harry nodded, "Draco's."  
There was a long silence and just as Harry was sure Ron would reject him, "No."

"W-what?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron repeated. He rested his hand gently on Harry's stomach, "This isn't his . . . Draco's child, it's mine. Ours."

"Ron . .y-you aren't angry?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Ron said. He reached out to wipe the tears from Harry's eyes, "Now stop that crying. Tears do not suit such a pretty face."

He took Harry into his arms, holding him against his chest. They sat there in silence, rejoicing in the fact that they had each other once again.  
"Ron . . . you should finish eating." Harry said after a while.

"I don't need food." Ron said. "I've got you, and that's all that matters."

"I worked hard on that soup, you know. And you're just going to let it all go to waste?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not hungry." Ron said.  
"If I recall correctly, you did say something about being able to eat my food forever. And now you're not going to? Were you lying to me, then? Or are you implying that my cooking skills have decreased?" Harry questioned.

Ron smiled, "I don't know. I suppose I'll have to eat it to find out. You win."

"That's more like it." Harry said with a smile, reaching over to the beside table and picking up the hot bowl of soup.

"I can do that myself, dear." Ron said as Harry held the soup-filled spoon to his lips.  
"Of course you can. But I'm your wife, and I intend to take care of you like a good wife should." Harry replied, pushing the spoon into Ron's mouth.

"Your cooking skills are better than ever, my love." Ron said once he had swallowed.

Harry smiled and blushed, "Why thank-you."

"Now give me that spoon." Ron said.

"No, I said I was going to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do." Harry replied, pulling the food out of Ron's reach. "I'm going to feed you whether you like it or not."  
Ron said nothing and instead allowed Harry to continue feeding him. It didn't matter to him that he was being treated like a small child; the only thing he cared about was that he had Harry back in his life.

Harry smiled happily to himself as he washed his and Ron 's breakfast dishes, quietly humming some random tune. Three months had passed by since he had returned to the Hamlet. Things had been difficult at first. The Hamleters were utterly shocked that Harry had returned, but quickly accepted him back. Ever since he had returned, the monthly sacrifice had not been collected; it was as though Draco no longer cared to feed. Harry had grown used to sleeping during the day and staying up all night, a routine that couldn't work in the Hamlet. It felt strange returning to his plain cotton shirts, a completely different feeling compared to the cashmere wool and silk he'd become so accustomed to. He missed being woken up by Old Pansy and Hermione each day, missed spending time in the gardens with Marie and Anthony, missed playing with Padfoot, and missed all of the fortress servants. But most of all he missed Draco.

As much as he loved Ron and loved spending time with him, there was a huge difference between him and Draco. Ron had always kept him away from the Hamlet's mares and the other animals, while Draco had allowed him to play with Padfoot all he wanted and even taught him to ride a mare. Ron was usually very clumsy and had a knack for tripping over his own feet, but Draco was always graceful and easily caught Harry anytime he fell. Ron never had a problem speaking what was on his mind, usually getting overexcited and goofing up what he was saying; Draco's mind was a labyrinth that Harry loved to lose himself in as he tried to figure out what the other was thinking. Ron didn't read, while Draco was as addicted to the written world as Harry was. But it was the overprotective, clumsy, goofy, non-reading Ron that Harry had fallen in love with, and nothing would change that, no matter how in love with Draco he was.  
Harry let out a sad sigh as he thought of Draco, then smiled softly. He looked down at his stomach, rubbing the growing lump gently. He had begun to show a few weeks before, earning the congratulations of almost the entire Hamlet. Though recently he had noticed the strange, suspicious looks he was getting from the other Hamleters. It seemed they weren't happy with the fact that his child was Draco's and not Ron's. Sighing, he finished washing the dishes and stepped outside, instantly being greeted my Maia.

"Hey there, Maia. Miss me?" He asked, laughing when she whinnied loudly.

The Hamlet had been more than confused the first time they saw that Harry had learned to ride. Being overprotective, Ron had insisted that Harry never go out alone, if at all. Harry quickly found himself unable to follow Ron's request and took Maia out by himself for a quick ride every morning. He got her ready quickly before hopping into her saddle and taking off towards the wood surrounding the Hamlet where the strongest men went hunting each day. He had decided it would be best to stay away from Draco's wood, knowing that if he went riding there neither he nor Maia would be able to stay away from the fortress.

"Careful, Maia. Slowly now." He said, pulling lightly at the reigns as Maia began to run. "Don't want to hurt the baby, do we?" She snorted, but slowed to a trot anyway. Harry gently rubbed her neck, "Don't complain; after the baby is born I'll barely be able to come at all."  
As though completely understanding his words, Maia neighed softly in disappointment.

"Master? Dinner is ready." Old Pansy said, entering Draco's bedroom.

"Thank-you, Pansy. I'll be down in a moment." Draco replied, staring blankly out his window.

"Oh, Master, you mustn't mope like this forever. The mistress wouldn't want to see you so unhappy." Old Pansy said, gently resting her hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sighed heavily; "I know that. I just miss him so much."  
"Why not see how he is through the well?" Old Pansy suggested.

"I can't. If I look at him through the well, I know I will never be able to take my eyes off of him again." Draco stated.

"Will you go to see him when the baby is born?" Old Pansy asked.  
Draco's head snapped up suddenly and he stared wide-eyed at Old Pansy, "Baby? What baby?"

Old Pansy looked shocked, "Harry he . . .he has been pregnant for almost five months now. You didn't know?"  
"N-no . . .I had no idea. How long did you know?" Draco asked.

"Almost the entire time. He wasn't feeling well, showing all the signs of pregnancy, and after a few weeks we confirmed it." Old Pansy answered.

"We?" Draco questioned.

"Yes. Hermione, Marie and myself. We're the only ones who know. Harry asked to keep it a secret, but I assumed that he had told _you_." Old Pansy replied.  
"He didn't . . .didn't tell me a thing." Draco replied a mixture of confusion and heartbreak in his voice. "Why would he keep that a secret from me?"

"Not to jinx himself, perhaps?" Old Pansy suggested.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it is more common for bearers to lose the baby than women. He most likely wanted to keep it a secret until he felt it was safe to tell. But he never got the chance to after you made him leave." Old Pansy explained.

Draco nodded, "Yes, that's probably it."

"So what will you do when the baby is born?" Old Pansy asked.

Draco appeared lost in thought for a moment, "I don't know. I really don't know." 


	8. Cradle Snatching

"Ron . . .I'm worried." Harry said as he and Ron ate dinner.  
"About what?" Ron asked.

"Well . . .the Hamleters have been looking at me strangely. I . . .I don't think they like me anymore." Harry replied.  
"Why would you think that, honey? Honestly, how could anyone dislike someone as pretty and sweet as you?" Ron questioned.

"I . . . I don't know but . . .they don't. I think it's the baby, Ron." Harry answered.  
Ron looked at him strangely, "The baby?"  
"I think they're upset that . . .well that it's actually Draco's." Harry said, staring down at the table sadly. "I'm scared, Ron. Scared that they may try to hurt the baby."

Ron got up and wrapped his arms around Harry, Rubbing his ever-expanding belly "Don't worry. No one will dare to try and harm our baby. I won't let them."

"B-but what about when he's growing up? W-what if they treat him badly? Or if they shun him? All because he'll be half-Valkier."  
"Don't worry. It won't be like that. Our child will have a good life."

Harry smiled softly and nodded against him, "You're right. Everything will be fine. I . . .I guess I'm just paranoid."

Ron kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry. Why don't you go and get some sleep? I'll take care of the dishes."

Harry nodded again, "Alright."  
Harry went into their bedroom and laid himself down on his back. He rubbed his rotund stomach gently, unable to shake off the feeling that the Hamlet would not accept his child. 

"Master, are you sure you don't want us to take someone from the Hamlet?" Hermione asked.

"I'm certain. I will not take anyone from the Hamlet." Draco said, holding a squirming boar. "I won't drink the blood of any human except my Harry."

"But the mistress is down in the Hamlet!" Hermione reminded him.

"I know that. I'll go back when the baby is born . . .I'll only take his blood again when he's recovered from giving birth. Until then, boars' blood will do." Draco stated, biting into the boar's neck.

Hermione watched him drink its blood and sighed. The blood of boars was enough to sustain Draco, but only a human's blood could properly nourish him. Yet Draco insisted that he would only drink boars' blood; that it was a betrayal to drink from any human other than Harry. Draco finished draining the boar's blood, and set the now dead animal's body down on the kitchen counter to be cooked.

"Harry! I need to speak with you!" Blaize called as he saw Harry outside his cottage, tying Maia to her post when he had finished riding her.

Harry turned to him and smiled, "Sure, come inside."

"Thank-you." Blaize replied, following Harry into the cottage.

"So what did you need to speak with me about?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen.  
"It . . .well, it's about the child you carry." Blaize began.  
"What about my baby?"

"Well . . .is it true? That the child's father is not Ron?" Blaize asked.

"Ron will be my child's father." Harry stated.

"But was it . . .was it Ron who _sired _ the child?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "That's really none of your concern, Blaize. But if you must know, it was Draco who planted the seed for this child, not Ron"

"Does the Valkier know?"

"I didn't tell him . . .I was going to, but he had me leave before I could. I'm sure one of his servants has told him by now, though." Harry answered.

Blaize swallowed nervously, "And what if he comes to claim his child?"

"I won't deny him his own child. But I know he would never try to steal our baby from me. We will simply have to work out a way to raise the child together between here and the fortress." Harry explained.  
"Harry. . .there is something important that I . . .that the entire Hamlet needs to ask of you." Blaize said placing his hands over Harry's pregnant stomach.

"I'm listening . . ."

"When the child is born . . .we . . .we would like you to kill it."

_"Excuse me?"_ Harry cried knocking Blaize's hands away

"I know it sounds cruel, but it will save our Hamlet! We can end that monster's bloodline by killing its only offspring! Don't you understand? It's for the good of the Hamlet!" Blaize exclaimed.

Harry glared at him, "How dare you? _Kill_ my own child? I would never! I don't care if Draco is a Valkier, I love him, and I love our baby!"

"What about Ron?" Blaize questioned.

"I love Ron and he loves me too. He has already accepted the fact that the baby is not his. It doesn't matter to him that our child will be half-Valkier, so why should it matter to you? Is this not the Hamlet of _acceptance_?" Harry snapped.

Suddenly Blaize reached out and grabbed Harry by the wrist, twisting it around and refusing to let him go. "That 'child' will damn us all! It will claim a sacrifice each month and force us to continue living in fear! But kill it now and we can save ourselves! You would see that, were you not the _devil's whore_!"

Harry pulled against Blaize's grip, slapping him hard with his free hand and finally managing to pull himself free. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the counter. Blaize stepped toward him, and he grabbed a knife from off the counter.

"Stay back." Harry said firmly, holding the knife up.

Blaize smirked and stepped closer anyway, "You wouldn't actually use that. I know you too well, Harry. You're just a worthless, helpless little whore, ready to open your legs for any monsters that happen to come along. You don't have it in you to kill anything . . .you can't even _hurt_ me!"  
As Blaize moved to grab him again, Harry swung his knife forward, cutting into Blaize's arm just enough to make him gasp in pain and pull away. "Maybe I don't have it in me to kill anything. And maybe I am helpless. But to protect my child, I will kill a thousand men and die a thousand deaths."

"If you don't kill that demon inside you, you'll damn us all!" Blaize cried.

Harry glared at him with utter hatred and tightened his grip on his knife, "If you _ever_ dare to threaten or insult my child again, I will go up to the fortress and bring my husband down here. And then you will know what damnation _truly_ is!"

Blaize glared at him, cradling his now bleeding arm. "You will pay dearly, whore. That child will devour you and you will find no salvation in the next life. There is no forgiveness for such a terrible sin."

"It is a sin to love my child?" Harry asked almost mockingly.  
"To love the child of a demon is to love the devil." Blaize replied.  
"Get out of my home." Harry ordered.

Blaize started to walk out, then suddenly turned and grabbed Harry, taking him by surprise and pinning him against the wall. "A whore is a whore no matter what. You will be chained to the devil's bed and punished for all time, and there will be no comfort for you."

"L-let go!" Harry cried, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

Blaize ignored him and continued, "Your body will be filled with the seed of evil, and you will bear demonic children who, in time, will also use you for their own pleasure, you will bear your own demonic grandchildren and the cycle will repeat. Your fate is set, whore, and as long as your protect this demon nesting in your womb, it cannot be changed."

"It's too wonderful to be evil." Harry whispered. "My child is good, I'm sure of it. I have no doubt in my heart."  
"It is corrupting your heart. It will rape you forever."

"You know nothing." Harry continued to struggle against Blaize, and finally stabbed him in the shoulder. "Get. Out." He panted once Blaize released him.  
"If you do not kill that demon you will suffer."

_"Get out!"_ Harry cried.

Blaize walked to the door and paused, "Change your fate now, or be tormented as the whore you are for eternity."

Harry remained silent until he left, then fell to his knees and cried. He rubbed his stomach lovingly. He knew that his child would never hurt him. He knew what Blaize said would never come true. After all, how could love be evil? How could what his heart told him, without any doubt, be wrong? Still he was afraid. What if Blaize came back with some of the others? He knew he could not defend himself against them all.

"Ron . . .please come home. Draco . . .please . . .help me."  
Harry hugged himself tightly and cried.

The second Ron stepped into his home, Harry threw himself into his arms. He stumbled back slightly as he caught his lover, wondering what was wrong. He regained his balance and held Harry tightly as he realized he was sobbing hysterically.

"Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Oh Ron . . .it's true . . .I . . .I was r-right!" Harry sobbed.  
"Right about what?" Ron asked.  
"Th-the Hamleters . . .they . . .they're angry. They hate the baby!" Harry cried.  
"Harry. . .what in the world are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"B-Blaize came here today . . .h-he said he needed to t-talk. He a-asked me to kill the baby! When I t-told him no, and asked him to l-leave he . . .he attacked me! He kept yelling that killing the baby w-would save us, that our child will be a demon. And . . .and when I r-refused, he grabbed me and kept calling me 'the devil's whore'. He s-said that the baby is going to devour my soul and that I'm going to Hell. I was so scared, Ron! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Ron tightened his grip on his lover, "Harry. . .I'm so sorry. I should have been here to protect you." Harry didn't reply, so Ron gently pulled him into their bedroom. "It's going to be alright, Harry. Don't worry, it's going to be alright." He whispered soothingly.

"How? The whole Hamlet wants our baby to die, and he hasn't even been born yet. There's no telling what they'll do when she's growing up." Harry whimpered.  
"I won't let anyone hurt you or our child ever again." Ron said honestly. "If anyone ever tries it, I'll make sure they pay dearly."

Harry sniffed, "You promise?"

"I promise." Ron replied, wiping the tears off of Harry's face.

Harry looked up into Ron's eyes and smiled softly, then leaned up and kissed him. Ron kissed back, gently rolling his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and moaned softly as their tongues danced. He wrapped his arms around Ron's neck, trying to pull him closer. In turn, Ron tightened his grip around Harry's waist.

"I love you." They both whispered as they pulled apart.

Ron gasped as he felt Harry rock his hips against his, "Harry what're you d-doing?"  
"Just relax." Harry replied, kissing Ron 's neck softly. "Let me show you just how much I love you."

Ron only moaned as Harry pushed him down on the bed and opened his shirt. Harry kissed along Ron's collarbone, running his fingers smoothly over the exposed skin on his chest. Harry moved his lips to Ron's neck as he kissed every inch of skin he could. He slid his hands down; pulling Ron's pants open and grasping his growing erection. Gasping, Ron reached up and undid Harry's shirt, trying to tug it all the way off.

"Just relax." Harry whispered, slipping out of his shirt and trousers

Ron stared up at Harry, kneeling before him in all his naked pregnant glory. "You're so beautiful."

Harry smiled and blushed faintly, "What do you want, Ron? Do you want to be inside of me?"  
Ron yanked the remainder of his clothes off and held his arms out, "Come here."  
Harry crawled over to Ron and settled in his lap. "Is this what you want?" He asked as they sat back to chest.

"I don't know . . .is this what _you_ want?" Ron asked.

Harry rubbed himself against his lover, "Absolutely."

Ron smiled and kissed the back of Harry's neck. He slipped two fingers into his mouth long enough to wet them, then reached down and carefully slid one into Harry, he was shocked at the already slimy wet entrance. He waited a moment, then pushed the second finger in, searching around until he found the right spot. Harry moaned loudly, thrusting himself down onto Ron's fingers. Ron wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist, holding him still as he stretch him. He pulled his fingers out, but suddenly paused.  
"Harry . . .this won't hurt the baby, will it?" He asked nervously.

"Not at all." Harry replied, leaning back against him.  
As if to prove his words, he pressed down hard on Ron's erection, completely burying it within him. Ron let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as he felt the tight heat around him. He held onto Harry's waist as he pulled back, then pushed himself forward into him. Harry moaned in pleasure, his head dropping to rest against Ron's shoulder as he began to set a steady pace.

"Ron. . .I . . .I n-need you. Please . . .h-harder . . .faster . . .please!" He cried, trying to push himself down on Ron 's cock.

Ron eagerly complied, speeding up his thrusts and slamming harder into Harry's spot. He reached around and grabbed Harry's hard cock, pumping it along with his thrusts. Just moments later Harry came into Ron's hand, moaning loudly. Ron moaned also as he felt Harry's muscles tighten around him, releasing inside of him seconds after.  
The two lovers lay there, panting, covered in sweat, and wrapped up in each other's arms. Ron grinned as he reached down and rubbed Harry's stomach.

"I really hope the baby didn't feel that." He said.  
Harry giggled, "The baby didn't feel a thing. Trust me, dear."  
Ron kissed his forehead, "That's a good thing. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, not at all." Harry replied, snuggling closer to his lover. "That was perfect."

Ron pulled Harry even closer against his chest, "Just like you."

"Just like _us_." Harry corrected.

Ron rubbed Harry's stomach again, "Just like our baby."

Harry smiled, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Ron replied.  
They kissed.  
"You won't be gone too long, right?" Harry asked as Ron got ready to leave.  
"Of course not." Ron answered. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, don't worry."

"I love you, Ron." Harry said.  
"I love you too, Harry." Ron replied, kissing him softly. He crouched down on his knees so that he was level with Harry's now very well grown stomach. "And I love _you_ too." He said, kissing Harry's stomach.  
Harry laughed, waving as he watched Ron leave. When Ron was out of sight, he closed the door and went back into the kitchen to wash their breakfast dishes. He smiled and rubbed his stomach proudly. He had just entered his Eighth month of pregnancy; there was only one month until the baby would be ready. Both he and Ron had grown extremely excited, tossing around name ideas and other such things.

Despite their happy attitude, they couldn't ignore the cold treatment Harry was suddenly receiving from the other Hamleters. They ignored him for the most part; never calling him by name or treating him like a real person. The children would throw clumps of dirt at him; their parents didn't join, but at the same time they never told them to stop. Though no one had actually threatened Harry again it didn't take long for Ron to decide that it was too dangerous for Harry to leave the cottage without him. Harry stayed inside while Ron went out to hunt, both always paranoid when they were apart.  
Harry sighed, wishing that Ron would hurry and get home soon, even though had only left a few minutes before. There was a knock at the door and he set the dishes down to go and answer it. He smiled politely as he opened the door to find Dolores on the other side.

"Hi, Dolores. What brings you here?" He asked.  
"Oh, well I just came to check up on you. I know you only have a month to go, and I . . .I wanted to make sure that everything's OK with the baby." Dolores replied. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"No, not at all. Come in and sit down, I just need to finish washing the dishes." Harry said, stepping aside to let Dolores in.

Once Harry has finished with the dishes, he and Dolores sat down in the bedroom.  
"Has there been any serious pain?" Dolores asked. Harry shook his head.

"Hmm you look a heck of a lot bigger than you should be, Does anything feel . . .wrong? Like there's something that shouldn't be there?" Again Harry shook his head.

"When's the last time you felt the baby kicking?"  
"Just a little while ago, when I woke up." Harry answered, rubbing his stomach lightly through his stretched shirt.

"Good, that's very good. Now, I just need you to relax for a moment. I'll be right back." Dolores said, getting up.

"Oh . . .alright." Harry replied, slightly confused.

He watched as Dolores walked out of the room. He waited for a few minutes until he heard footsteps walking towards him. Harry looked up and was instantly panic-stricken.

"W-what's this about?" He questioned nervously. There was no reply. He was filled with dread as he began to grasp what was happening.

There was no one around to answer his screams. 


	9. Birth of a new Era

A low growl made its way up Draco's throat as he anxiously paced back and forth across his bedroom. He wasn't entirely sure what it was that was making him so anxious, but he just couldn't sit still. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; some instinct that told him something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on what. Something in his gut told him it had to do with Harry.

Draco pounded his fist against the wall in frustration. He knew that even if he figured out what the problem was, he wouldn't be able to go down to the Hamlet to see Harry until the sun had set. He needed to know that Harry was alright, but he was trapped within the fortress walls until dark. Again he threw his fist into the wall, hoping desperately that his wife was alright.  
"Ron? What's wrong?" John asked as they rode through the wood, searching for something to kill for food.

"I . . .I don't know what's wrong." Ron replied, looking around. "I think . . .I think there's something wrong with Harry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Harry is fine. He's at home, safe and sound. The baby can't possibly be ready yet, and all the Hamleters are with him." John said.

"I know . . .but I can't shake this feeling that something's wrong." Ron said.

"Try not to think about it. We haven't caught a thing all day, and now we're falling behind." John stated, pointing ahead to where the rest of the hunters had ridden.

Ron nodded, not entirely convinced, "OK . . .then let's keep moving."

They rushed forward to catch up with the group, and continued through the wood. They searched the area, almost catching a few rabbits and a boar, but each animal got away. Ron found that he wasn't concentrating on the hunt at all; he couldn't get Harry out of his head. Something just wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Ron! Kill it!" Someone shouted.

He looked around, spotting what they were talking about. A sow had been cornered within his range. Snapping back to his senses, Ron quickly grabbed an arrow and set his bow. His hands were shaking terribly, and he found himself unable to aim. He fired, just barely grazing the sow's back.  
"Damnit, Ron, get it!" John yelled.  
Ron leapt off his mare and yanked his hunting knife out of its case as he approached the sow. He raised it up, prepared to strike the terrified animal. From the corner of his eye, he spotted her piglets curled up in fear against a tree and froze. Suddenly he put his knife away, and got back onto his mare. 

"Ron! Where are you going?" Someone else called after him as he began to ride away.

"Harry needs me!" He called back.

He ignored everyone else as they tried to stop him; he wasn't going to stop until he knew Harry was safe. He rushed back to the Hamlet and jumped off his mare as soon as he reached his cottage, running inside.

"Harry! Harry, where are you?" He shouted.

He ran into the bedroom, and froze in utter shock. Harry was sobbing, bound to the bed, his trousers torn off and wearing nothing but his shirt, surrounded by half of the Hamlets men. 

"W-what . . .what the hell is going on here?" He stuttered.

"Ron! They're going to kill the baby!" Harry cried, struggling against his restraints.

"Keep him quiet!" Blaize yelled. Someone stepped forward and wrapped a cloth around Harry's mouth, muffling his cries.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from him!" Ron shouted, rushing over to the bound man.

They grabbed him by his arms, preventing him from getting to Harry.

"Ron, don't you understand? That child will destroy us all. This is for the good of the Hamlet!" Dolores exclaimed.

"You think murder is good for this Hamlet? What's wrong with you people!" Ron shouted, trying to break free.  
"It's not murder, Ron. We're only killing the demon's child. We're not going to kill Harry, just the baby." Blaize said. "We're saving ourselves, and you as well."

"You're not saving anybody! You fucking cowards are just scared of any change!" Ron yelled, finally breaking they're grip on him and reaching Harry.

"It's OK, Harry. It's going to be alright." He said, trying to untie him.

He was pulled away and thrown to the floor before he could get a single knot undone. Ron got back to his feet, immediately trying to get back to Harry. Unfortunately the other Hamleters were intent on keeping him back, and were able to easily overpower him. The struggle was ended when Blaize grabbed his knife and stabbed Ron in the stomach. They dragged him outside and slammed the door shut, leaving him there to bleed.

"Are we just going to let him die?" Dolores asked.

"It's not too deep; we'll be able to take care of him once we finish up here. He'll be fine." Blaize replied. "Now hurry, we have work to do."

Ron got up off of the ground and pounded on the door, trying to get back into his cottage. After a few minutes, he began to realize that it was useless; there was no way for him to get back in. He clutched the wound in his stomach, trying to figure out a way to save Harry. It was then he noticed Maia, neighing frantically and pulling on her rope, trying to move towards the fortress.

"Draco . . ." Ron whispered.

He untied Maia and climbed onto her back. She immediately rushed off in the direction of the fortress, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Ron held onto her reigns tightly, fighting to stay conscious long enough to reach the fortress. Draco was Harry's only hope, and he knew it.

Harry cried helplessly, trying desperately to free himself. His screams were slightly muffled by the cloth around his mouth, and powerless to prevent Dolores from removing it and forcing a bowl full of fowl tasting green soup down his throat and holding Harry's nose and mouth closed until he swallowed it all.  
Harry's crying and gagging grew louder, as Dolores forced another bowl full into his mouth.

"Should start working soon, it was quite a high dose" said Dolores

"What was it?" asked Blaize

"Raspberry leaf and Penny Royal, it will start premature labor, the farmer uses a similar concoction on his cows."

Harry's Eyes went wide and he began to sob again, it was too early and they would kill the child as soon as it was born.

He could feel the baby moving frantically, almost as if knowing what was happening outside the safety of Harry's womb.

After about half an hour the movements became more severe and painful and Harry started using the gag to bite down on as pain relief.

Without warning Harry felt a strange pressure before a pool of fluid flowed out of him soaking the sheets beneath him.

It hurt. It really hurt like nothing else he had ever experienced. It felt like someone tearing him apart from the inside out. It continued to get more and more severe, coming in waves and giving Harry little rest-bite in between.

Harry didn't know how long he was in pain now, but it seemed like eternity. Harry suppressed a groan, making him ache even more.

This went on for hours.

"Very very good, Harry. You are totally dilated now and you can start to push with the next contraction. It shouldn't take too long now until that filthy demon is born," she announced.

"Did you hear that, Harry? It's almost over now," Blaize soothed, brushing some sweaty strands of hair from Harry's forehead before placing a cool cloth to his heated skin.

Harry wished it would just be over. He wanted to be done with it; he had had enough pain for a lifetime.

Then, the next contraction hit him and Dolores advised him, "Harry, put your chin on your chest and push downward."

"Please don't hurt my child" he panted between contractions.

Taking a deep breath, Harry did as he had been told for fear of the Hamleters.

He cried out when the pain increased tenfold, ripping a burning trail through his abdomen. "I can't!" he sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. "It hurts too much".

"The Demon must be purged and then destroyed, I promise, as soon as the child is born you will be free of its evil, I will take away all that the monster in the fortress has burdened you with.

You have done so well during the last eight hours.

Just a little bit longer, dear, don't worry you can conceive a new human child soon, with Ron" he tried to encourage Harry.

Harry froze.

Turning away from Dolores, Harry begged and shouted, "Draco, Ron, where are you! Help me! Do something, do something, please!"

"I don't want to be pregnant any more, I want it to stop hurting. Please!"

Dolores sighed. She hated to see Harry in pain, but she knew the risks of letting the child live, it was good that Harry was denying the parasite he was soon to be rid of.

Blaize placed the gag back in Harry's mouth.

He winced inwardly when he saw the look of betrayal and anger that entered Harry's eyes, but then vanished again as quickly as it had appeared.

"Die you bastards!" Harry finally murmured, then gasping in pain when the next contraction gripped him.

"Take a deep breathe, Harry, put your chin to your chest and push." Dolores instructed once again and Harry could have strangled him. _Die you Evil bastards! You wait till Draco gets here! He will rip you to shreds._ He thought angrily.

When the pain subsided, Blaize once again wiped Harry's forehead with a soft cool cloth. Harry stared at him with pure hatred in his eyes; Harry looked like he wanted to kill.

"Nearly there" Smiled Dolores

"Mmphff mfrrdre" Harry sobbed,

"Remove the gag a second Blaize I didn't here that"

"I hope you burn in hell you murderer." Harry said, sinking back into the pillows and taking a deep breath to steel himself for yet another wave of pain.


	10. Death is not the end

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Neville shouted in a mixture of irritation and confusion as someone pounded on the main door of the fortress. He didn't know who could possibly be at the door, but the sun had set and dinner was ready, and he all he wanted was to eat. He pulled the door open, and gasped as Ron fell against him, bloody and barely awake. "W-what in the world?"

"Harry. . .danger . . .h-help." He stuttered, trying to stay conscious.

"What? What's happened to the mistress?" Neville asked, holding the bloody man steady.

"Neville, what's happening?" Old Pansy asked, entering the room with several other servants behind her.

"I . . .I don't know . . .he just . . .I have no idea . . ." Neville began.

_"What's going on here?"_ Draco demanded, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Why is my fortress filled with the smell of human blood?"  
"Master . . .I . . .well, he just came out of nowhere and . . ." Neville didn't know what to say.

Ron pulled away from him, regaining his balance, "You . . .you're Draco . . .please, help. Harry. . ."

Draco was at his side in an instant, "What about Harry? What's happened?"  
Ron took in deep breaths as he forced out his story, "He . . .th-the v-Ham. . .Hamleters . . .they t-trying to kill the b-baby . . .I c-couldn't stop them. Harry. . .he . he. .needs you . . ."

Draco pushed Ron back into Neville' arms, "Take care of him. I'm going to get Harry."

"No!" Ron cried, stopping Draco before he could get out the door. "I'm going with you."

"You'll die without care." Draco stated.

"I don't care!" Ron exclaimed. "I won't leave Harry."  
"Suit yourself." Draco said, walking out the door to where Maia was waiting impatiently.  
He mounted Maia quickly, helping Ron onto her back behind him before taking off towards the Hamlet. They were able to hear barking behind them, and Draco realized that Padfoot was following. He could feel Ron's blood seeping through both of their shirts as the other man held onto him tightly.

"Th-that cottage . . .towards the end . . ." Ron whispered as they reached the Hamlet.

"I know. I can smell Harry's blood from here. He's alive." Draco replied.

As soon as they reached the cottage they heard Harry cry out in agony, Draco smashed the door down, crushing someone beneath it.

Harry finally felt his child slip free from his body. He sobbed, overwhelmed by the feeling of pure joy rushing through him, despite his fear of the fate of his offspring.

They ran into the bedroom, where an infant's cries could be heard. Blaize was holding the crying baby, and Dolores was kneeling between Harry's legs.

Harry was given a moment of respite before another really strong contraction made him gasp in shock.

" Christ! There's another one!" Dolores exclaimed.

After several more pushes Harry screamed one last time as Dolores pulled the second baby out of him. She grabbed her knife and cut the baby's umbilical cord. She stood up off the bed and held the baby in her arms, taking no care to be gentle.  
"Kill it! Kill it!" Blaize shouted.  
"Get _away_ from him!" Draco yelled, alerting them all to his and Ron' s arrival.

Everyone froze, the only sounds coming from the crying newborns in Dolores' arms, and Harry sobbing helplessly on the bed.

Blaize was the first to speak, "Y-you . . .it's the Valkier!"

The men panicked, drawing back in fear. Draco was trembling with rage, even as he helped Ron over to Harry. They untied him and his arms fell limply onto the bed. Harry let out choked sobs as they pulled the cloth from around his mouth.

"The . . .the babies . . ." He whimpered. "Where are my babies?"  
"Shh . . .just relax, Harry, it's going to be OK." Ron whispered, holding him tightly.

"Ron. . ." Harry sobbed, clinging to Ron 's arm. "P-please . . .pleases d-don't let them hurt our ch-chil . . . child-dren."  
Draco stepped over to Dolores, who was still clutching the crying babies. "Give me my children." He ordered firmly.

Terrified, they handed the babies over to Draco without the slightest hesitation. He handed them gently back over to Harry, who took them carefully into his arms. They stopped crying almost immediately, somehow understanding that they were right where they needed to be, and both began suckling Harry's nipples on instinct.

"Draco . . .you're h-here . . .you're r-really here . . ." He sighed as he held their children tighter against him.

Twins; a boy and a girl, both smaller than they should have been, though the boy was considerably bigger than the girl. He was much stronger and had a mop of black hair with blue eyes, while the girl had a thin line of brown hair and green eyes.

They continued suckling hard on Harry's nipples, desperately wanting the milk from their mother's breasts.

"Your daughter looks like you." Draco whispered to Ron as he kneeled down beside them.

"Your son has your eyes." Ron replied quietly.

"They're perfect." Harry said, smiling for the first time since Ron left to go hunting.  
Draco ran his hand smoothly through Harry's hair, "Just like their mother."  
Harry sniffled, "Like their fathers."  
At this, the Hamleters scrambled to get out of the cottage, finally getting over their terror-induced paralysis.

They didn't reach the door; however, as it seemed Padfoot had finally reached the Hamlet. He stood in the doorway, teeth bared and fur puffed threateningly; he clearly wasn't letting anyone leave.

"W-what are their n-names, Harry?" Ron asked, knowing that now the one's responsible for their situation were trapped.

"Oryan . . ." Harry panted, he was beginning to grow weary. "And. . Estella."  
"Those are beautiful names, Harry." Ron whispered. He kissed the side of his face lovingly, "I love you, so much."  
He slid himself down against the side of the bed, panting heavily and clutching his open wound. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, his life was slowly leaving him with each exhalation.

"P- Ron?" Harry whimpered, not seeing him by his side any longer.

"Shh, it's alright. He's just resting for a moment." Draco smiled.

"I'm going to die, Draco, aren't I?" Harry asked tiredly.  
"No, of course not. You'll be just fine." Draco lied.

He considered turning him; then they could be together forever it was the only way.

Draco quickly bit into his wrist and let the blood flow free, pouring it into the mouths of Ron and Harry, he knew they would both die soon if he didn't turn them and he knew that Harry couldn't last an eternity without Ron.  
"Draco . . .y-you should have just f-finished me off." Harry's voice was soft and broken as he too accepted the truth, he felt the Valkier's blood spread through his body and he smiled as he slowly regained strength and awareness.

"I love you too much." He said. "And I always will, for all of eternity." smiled Draco as he watched the two people on the bed transform before his eyes.

"Eternity is a very long time," said Harry, sitting up and picking his children up gently,

"I will look after you, Ron and our children forever, we will always be together now, and no one shall ever hurt us again  
"I'll take forever." Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms.

"I love you." Draco whispered., his warm tears dripping onto his face.  
He looked down at the children, both now silent and sleeping peacefully. He kissed Harry's lips and stood up, his back facing the Hamleters.  
"Every human in this room is going to die tonight." He said, his voice dark, calm, but clearly infuriated.

All of the men cried out in terror, trying to run out of the room. They were all completely trapped, however, by that time Anthony, Neville, Old Pansy, Hermione, and several other of Draco's servants had arrived in the carriage, and blocked all exits. Draco turned suddenly and grabbed the closest person-Blaize-and yanked his throat out. There were screams of terror as his dead body hit the floor. The next morning the rest of the Hamleters would search the cottage for the source of the screams, too frightened to come earlier. All they would ever find were the mangled bodies of those who had dared to harm Draco's angel.

When the slaughter was over, Draco kneeled down in front of Ron. "You truly love him, don't you? Enough to accept him for marrying me, for carrying my child, even when the others didn't. Enough to plant the seed for your own child within him. Enough to give your life in the hopes that he could be saved.

"I did it because I love him and can never lose him again" Smiled Ron.

"And you never ever will, neither of us will" Draco smiled back

"Treat this man as though he were one of our own." Draco told his servants.

Neville and Anthony walked over to Ron and walked him to the carriage waiting outside.

"Oh goodness . . .the poor dears." Old Pansy whispered as she finally got a good look at Harry and the infants.  
Draco lifted the babies' and gave them to Old Pansy to wrap in blankets, "Have their nursery constructed in the guest rooms, beside Harry's, Ron's and mine.

Their names are Estella and Oryan."

"Aren't you coming, master?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be along soon. Go ahead of me and take Harry with you, he and Ron are still undergoing the transformation. Just leave Maia." Draco replied.

They nodded and followed the others into the carriage. He listened to them leaving and waited until he was alone.

Draco climbed over the corpses of the dead Hamleters, smirking at his own vengeance. The ride back up the fortress was silent, and when they arrived Maia walked happily back to the stable.

He walked slowly back to his bedroom, where Harry was sleeping soundly on the expensive linen.

Draco ran his hand through the soft hair and kissed Harry's forehead, before undressing and laying next to Harry, pulling the brand new Valkier against his chest.  
"I'll love you for eternity." He whispered.  
Draco blinked, tears of happiness streaming down his face, and he waited for his lover to wake.

**The End**

(Or is it?)

* * *

**I actually completed a story! Holy rainbow!!!!**

**I will do a 'ten years later' epilogue for this so you will get one more chapter enjoy!!!!!!**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
